Magie
by Driamar
Summary: Stiles découvre qu'il est un sorcier suite à la réception d'une lettre. Le voila partit pour des aventures à Poudlard, l'école de magie !
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello tout le monde ! Me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic ^^Et comme toujours un grand merci à ma bêta qui, sans elle, je ne saurai quoi faire ! Et qui me donne des idées pour mes prochaines fics. _**

**_Une fois n'est pas coutume, voici mon premier crossover. Et j'avoue : c'est hard de mélanger deux univers. dont un très riche ! J'ai toujours refusé de le faire, mais ce dernier m'est apparu comme une évidence. _**

**_Je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre et j'attends vos réactions :D_**

**_Merci encore !_**

* * *

- John ! cria Cathérina.

L'homme ainsi prénommé accourut auprès de sa femme. Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour l'appeler l'avait empli d'inquiétude. Il remarqua alors ce qu'elle avait à la main.

- Finalement, elle nous a retrouvés !

- Oui, cela lui a pris 2 ans pour nous retrouver.

- Nous n'avons plus le choix, je crois.

- En effet. Il va falloir lui dire maintenant.

- Tu crois qu'il le prendra comment ?

- S'il y a bien une chose que je ne sais pas sur notre fils, c'est comment il va prendre l'information. Tu sais qu'il a une façon bien à lui de réfléchir.

- Oui, justement, c'est ça qui me fait peur.

Stiles rentra du lycée en faisant la tête. On avait encore voulu lui mettre la tête dans les wc. Il avait pensé qu'avec le temps, cette habitude serait passée, mais apparemment pas. Il avait dû se cacher toute la journée pour échapper à ses poursuivants. Dès qu'il aperçut sa maison, il retrouva son sourire. Il savait au moins qu'il était aimé de ses parents. Fort de cette certitude, il franchit la porte d'entrée en lançant :

- Je suis rentré !

- Alors ta journée ? lança sa mère en passant la tête par l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

- Comme d'hab !

Il ne s'étalait jamais quant à ses journées au lycée. Ses parents le laissaient tranquille car il avait toujours de très bonnes notes. Il monta directement poser ses affaires dans sa chambre, avant de redescendre pour manger quelque chose.

- Tu es encore rentré à pied ! menaça son père.

Ne relevant pas la réprimande de son père, il se dirigea vers le frigo et attrapa la bouteille de lait, qu'il amena à sa bouche.

- Genim Stilinski ! Prends un verre !

Il s'arrêta net dans son geste. Quand sa mère employait ce ton et son vrai nom, il n'avait pas intérêt à dire quelque chose. Tout penaud, il saisit un verre et se servit du lait. Il partit s'installer devant la télé.

John se rapprocha de sa femme.

- Pendant le repas … Il a toujours du mal à réfléchir quand il mange, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Une fois son verre de lait fini et son émission regardée, il monta faire les quelques devoirs que les professeurs leur avaient donnés à faire. Il avait reçu plusieurs messages demandant des infos sur les devoirs, mais surtout sur les réponses. Et comme d'habitude, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aider les personnes. Il savait très bien que le lendemain, il le regretterait, mais il était comme ça. Il descendit manger quand sa mère l'appela. Il se demanda ce que sa mère avait préparé. Il entra dans la cuisine et sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourtant, tout semblait comme d'habitude. Mais il sentit quelque chose dans l'air qui lui fit penser le contraire. Son cerveau entra en action et essaya de trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Cela ne pouvait pas le concerner, il n'avait pas fait de bêtises depuis un moment. Ils passèrent à table dans un silence qui angoissait Stiles. Il n'aimait pas le silence. Ce fut, au bout de plusieurs minutes, son père qui rompit le silence.

- Nous avons quelque chose à te dire Stiles. Nous te demandons de nous écouter jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?!

Il put voir dans les yeux de son fils qu'il avait toute son attention. Ce qui était assez rare.

- Voilà, nous avons reçu une lettre ce matin. Elle est pour toi, dit sa mère en lui tendant une enveloppe.

En regardant cette dernière, il essaya d'en deviner la provenance, mais n'y arriva pas. Elle semblait faite dans un papier épais, un peu marron. Comme les parchemins. Il y avait ses nom, prénom et adresse dessus. Ecrits à l'encre, et non par informatique.

Il leva un regard interrogateur vers sa mère qui lui souriait. Il la retourna et vit que l'enveloppe avait été cachetée avec de la cire rouge. Il put y voir un emblème qu'il ne reconnut pas du tout. Et un nom : Poudlard. Poudlard ? Mais rien n'existe sous ce nom-là. D'ailleurs, c'est quoi ce nom ? Il ouvrit la lettre. Autant le papier que l'écriture étaient identiques à l'enveloppe. Il se plongea alors dans sa lecture. Il fallut attendre plus de dix minutes pour voir leur fils lever les yeux de la lettre, et de les regarder.

- Si j'ai bien compris, vous êtes des sorciers, donc j'en suis un. Et je dois me rendre à cette école pour apprendre la magie, c'est ça ? dit-il d'une voix dénuée d'émotion, qui fit frémir ses deux parents.

- C'est ça oui, en gros, se risqua son père, redoutant la réaction de son fils.

- Ca explique beaucoup de choses, finit par dire Stiles, tout en étant sérieux.

- Comment ça ? lança son père, soudainement inquiet.

Son fils leva juste un doigt, et toute la vaisselle se trouvant sur la table s'éleva dans les airs. Sa mère retint un hoquet de stupeur. Au bout de quelques secondes, tous les objets regagnèrent leur place.

- Mais depuis quand peux-tu faire ça ?

- Ca va faire plusieurs mois.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

- J'avais peur …, peur que vous ne me trouviez pas normal …, peur que vous me rejetiez.

Rien qu'en y pensant, des larmes se mirent à couler. Sa mère se leva et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es notre fils et nous t'aimons. Qu'importe qui tu es et ce que tu es.

Il fallut un peu de temps pour que Stiles se calme.

- Cette école se trouve où ?

- Elle se trouve en Angleterre.

- Aussi loin ?

- Oui. Nous avons déménagé peu de temps après ta naissance. Malheureusement, tout sorcier est automatiquement inscrit lors de sa naissance.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ?

- Nous ne voulions pas que tu grandisses avec la magie. Nous voulions t'offrir une vie normale. Tu vas vite apprendre que notre famille est assez connue dans le monde de la magie. Nous voulions que tu échappes à tout ça, expliqua son père.

Les deux parents étaient inquiets. Ils ne savaient pas du tout comment leur fils allait prendre toutes ses informations.

Sans un mot, Stiles se leva, débarrassa son assiette, et monta dans sa chambre.

- Bon, ça s'est mieux passé que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Je préfère attendre avant de dire quoique ce soit. Il est certainement le gamin le plus intelligent que j'ai jamais vu jusqu'à maintenant. Mais souvent, la folie vient avec l'intelligence …

- Chéri !

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, mais tu te souviens de "Tu sais qui" ? Il était un génie, mais la folie l'a gagné et il est devenu le plus dangereux mage noir que nous n'ayons jamais connu.

- Je le sais. Mais nous sommes là. Et je suis sûr que là-bas, il se fera des amis qui l'empêcheront de sombrer dans la folie.

- Je l'espère pour lui, et pour nous aussi …

Stiles réfléchissait. Il le faisait tout le temps, mais pas à ce point-là. Son cerveau marchait à 200%. Il pouvait enfin expliquer ses pouvoirs. Il n'avait pas tout dit à ses parents cependant. Qu'auraient-ils dit s'ils savaient qu'il pouvait faire beaucoup d'autres choses ? Il s'assit sur son lit. Son téléphone clignotait. Sûrement des messages de ses « amis » qui lui demandaient de l'aide. Il retourna le téléphone afin de ne plus voir cette même lumière. Il finit par s'allonger et regarda le plafond. Il existait une école pour apprendre la magie ? Et si une fois arrivé, il devenait un paria comme ici ? Plongeant dans des pensées plus noires les unes que les autres, il finit par s'endormir. Il se réveilla aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Il se leva et une décision s'imposa à lui. Il fallait qu'il y aille. Il le devait. Il voulait apprendre à faire de la magie. Il voulait avoir le pouvoir de protéger les personnes qui lui étaient chères.

Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il venait de prendre la plus grande décision de toute sa vie. Et sûrement ce qui l'empêcherait de sombrer dans la folie : il utiliserait son pouvoir pour protéger les autres.

Tout pouvoir a deux facettes. On pouvait l'utiliser pour faire le bien autour de soi, ou bien accepter la facilité et plonger dans les ténèbres. Chaque sorcier a des prédispositions dans l'une ou l'autre. Mais il arrive que l'un d'eux oscille entre les deux. Alors leur premier acte de véritable magie les conditionne au bien ou au mal.

Il se leva et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Et trouva ses parents dans la cuisine. Ils semblaient l'attendre. Il put sentir, comme la veille, quelque chose dans l'air. Ses parents étaient anxieux. Ils devaient attendre sa réponse. Il leur fit un grand sourire.

- Et il faut faire quoi pour aller dans cette école ? dit-il tout naturellement.

Il put entendre ses parents souffler de soulagement.

- Tout d'abord, nous devons passer chercher tes fournitures. En ensuite, te prendre un billet pour aller à l'école. Et attendre le jour de la rentrée. D'ailleurs, dit sa mère en se retournant vers son mari, c'est pour quand la rentrée ?

John regarda la lettre et devint livide.

- C'est pour après-demain, dit-il.

Si tôt ? Il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Devoir quitter aussi vite tout ce qu'il connaissait. Et vivre dans un monde complètement différent. Pourtant, il se sentait prêt. Comme si c'était ce qu'il avait toujours attendu.

- Bon, pas de temps à perdre. On file faire tes achats aujourd'hui et on prend le billet en même temps.

Soudain une question le tirailla.

- Je suppose que ce sont des achats spécifiques. On trouve des magasins de ce genre ici ?

Sa mère lui fit un grand sourire.

- Quand on sait où chercher. Mais on ne trouvera pas ce qu'il te faut ici. Il faut se rendre à Londres.

- Londres ? Mais c'est à l'autre bout du monde. Il va falloir prendre l'avion, un taxi …

Il énuméra tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour se rendre dans la capitale.

- N'oublie pas que nous sommes aussi des sorciers, fiston, fit le père en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Stiles les regarda et ouvrit grand la bouche en se rendant compte de ce que venait de dire son père.

- Ce qui veut dire que …

- Oui, nous avons le moyen de nous rendre instantanément là où l'on veut. On part dans 30 minutes fiston. On a de la chance, il ne sera que 17h à Londres. Les boutiques restent ouvertes jusque tard dans la nuit.

Stiles finit rapidement son bol de céréales et remonta pour se préparer. L'excitation s'était emparée de lui. Il allait visiter un autre pays. Il allait voir des gens comme lui et ses parents. Il enfila les deux pieds dans la même jambe de pantalon et tomba sur le sol. Il grogna et se releva pour l'enfiler correctement. En pas même 10 minutes, il s'était préparé. Sûrement un record pour lui. Il descendit les marches deux par deux. Son père et sa mère étaient déjà prêts.

- Juste une chose : nous sommes connus dans le monde magique. Ne fais pas attention aux regards de travers et suis-nous !

Sachant qu'il n'aurait pas plus d'explications pour le moment.

- Tiens mon bras, et ne lâche surtout pas. Tu auras probablement envie de vomir quand nous serons arrivés. C'est normal les premières fois.

Comme son père le lui avait demandé, il se tenait fermement à son bras. Brusquement, ce ne fut qu'un mélange de couleurs. Il se sentit partir. Il s'agrippa encore plus fort au bras de son père. Alors que cela lui avait semblé durer une éternité, il se retrouva dans une rue animée. Comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Il y avait des personnes de tous âges qui couraient un peu partout. Certaines semblaient même flotter dans les airs. Ils étaient, pour la plupart, avec une espèce de robe.

- Ce sera ta tenue à l'école. Il faudra que tu t'y habitues …, dit sa mère en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Voilà déjà quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

- Bon, première chose, pour tout jeune sorcier, il te faut aller choisir ta baguette magique.

- Ma quoi ? demanda Stiles, incrédule.

- Ta baguette magique. Elle permet de concentrer ton pouvoir et de lancer plus facilement les sorts. On peut faire sans, mais cela demande beaucoup plus de concentration. On peut lancer des sorts simples mais les plus compliqués réclament l'utilisation d'une baguette.

Leurs pas les avaient conduits devant la devanture d'un magasin plus que poussiéreux.

- C'est sûrement là que sont fabriquées les meilleures baguettes au monde.

John poussa la porte du magasin. Stiles éternua plusieurs fois à cause de la poussière en suspension dans la boutique. Il y régnait un calme étrange. Il se mit alors à attendre des voix. Il regardait autour de lui pour essayer de trouver l'endroit d'où elles pouvaient venir mais ne trouva rien. Il essaya d'en faire abstraction. Si cela se trouvait, c'était normal, pensa-t-il.

- Je m'étonnais de ne pas vous avoir encore vu Ge …

- Stiles ! C'est Stiles, Olivender.

Un vieil homme était apparu devant eux. Il semblait sans âge. Mais on pouvait lire dans ses yeux une grande sagesse. Il semblait pourtant fatigué. Il regarda alors le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui.

- Ainsi, elle a réussi à vous retrouver. Cela fait un moment que beaucoup de monde vous cherche partout.

- Nous le savons. Mais nous avons décidé à sa naissance de nous couper du monde magique pendant un temps. Peu de personnes ont compris pourquoi malheureusement.

Mais pour le moment, nous venons pour aider notre fils à trouver sa baguette.

- Bien bien. Je pense savoir ce qu'il vous faut. Attendez-moi ici.

Le vieil homme repartit dans un coin sombre de sa boutique et en tira deux-trois boites.

- Celle-ci est faite avec un crin de licorne. La pureté de l'innocence avec un fort caractère.

Sa mère sourit. Elle convenait parfaitement au caractère de son fils. Lorsque ce dernier approcha sa main de la baguette, cette dernière se mit à vibrer. Plus il approchait sa main, plus elle vibrait. Au moment de la saisir, c'est comme si elle hurlait de douleur.

- Je l'entends, murmura-t-il.

- Qu'entends-tu mon enfant ? s'approcha Olivender.

- La baguette. Elle souffre. Je la fais souffrir.

- Tu peux entendre la voix de la baguette ? recula alors le vendeur, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage.

Stiles retira alors sa main. La baguette arrêta de vibrer. En analysant ce que venait de dire son vis à vis, il sut alors que les voix qu'il entendait étaient les voix des baguettes. Il y fit plus attention. Il se rendit compte alors qu'une d'elles sortait du lot. Qu'elle semblait plus forte. Il tourna la tête autour de lui pour essayer de trouver la baguette qui l'appelait aussi fort.

- Stiles, il se passe quoi ? demanda John, inquiet pour son fils.

- J'entends une voix. Elle est plus forte que les autres. Elle m'appelle.

Avant que l'un des parents ne puisse répondre, Olivender se trouva à ses côtés.

- Laisse cette voix t'envahir. Laisse-la te guider jusqu'à elle.

Alors Stiles laissa la voix emplir son esprit. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'amenèrent devant le comptoir. Se trouvait une cloche avec une baguette en-dessous.

- Tu es sûr que c'est cette baguette qui t'appelle ? demanda Olivender, avec une pointe de nervosité dans la voix.

L'adolescent fit oui de la tête. Puis leva la main. La cloche se souleva toute seule dans les airs. La baguette en fit de même et vint se loger d'elle-même dans la main du jeune sorcier. Il se sentit soudainement complet. Comme si la baguette était la pièce manquante dans sa vie. Une flamme apparut sur le bout de la baguette. Elle y resta quelques secondes puis disparut.

Il se tourna vers ses parents et Olivender.

- C'est cette baguette qu'il me faut. Elle m'a choisi, dit-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Je te félicite mon garçon, dit Olivender, toujours avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. Je dois expliquer quelque chose à tes parents, tu peux attendre quelques instants dehors ?

Stiles acquiesça tout en regardant sa baguette sous tous les angles. Olivender ferma la porte juste derrière le jeune homme et se tourna vivement vers ses parents.

- Que se passe-t-il Olivender ? demanda John.

- Il se passe que c'est le premier jeune sorcier à entendre les voix. Et je ne parle même pas de la baguette.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ?

- Il s'agit de la seule baguette que j'ai depuis la création du magasin.

- Mais, mais …, protesta Cathérina.

- Oui, comme vous dites. Elle est composée de poussières d'écailles de dragon.

- C'est courant que les dragons donnent des écailles pour faires des baguettes, non ?

Stiles n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait dans le magasin. Ni même les bruits dans la rue. Toute son attention était fixée sur sa baguette. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et ses parents l'appeler.

- Stiles, tu m'entends ?

- Tu disais papa ? dit-il en levant les yeux, se rendant compte de la vie autour de lui.

- Nous devons encore aller te chercher tes manuels, ainsi que ta robe.

- Obligé ? gémit-il.

- Oui, pas le choix !

Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à courir les boutiques pour trouver ce dont il avait besoin. En passant devant une boutique, il s'arrêta net. Il s'approcha de la vitrine. Un balai volant. Il le regarda avec envie. Il n'avait qu'un seul problème : il avait un vertige monstre. Seulement à deux mètres du sol, et la tête lui tournait déjà, le laissant prêt à tomber dans les pommes.

- Bon, je crois que nous avons tout. Il ne nous reste plus que ton billet à aller chercher, dit sa mère, en sortant du magasin de robe de sorcier.

Stiles trainait derrière elle, boudeur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il allait devoir mettre cette espèce de robe.

- Il faut que l'on aille à King Cross pour ton billet, dit John en attrapant son fils par l'épaule.

Ils disparurent tous les trois sous le regard médusé des passants. Depuis la mort de Voldemort, une interdiction de transplaner avait été imposée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Les Mangemorts étaient donc obligés de venir par d'autres moyens. Tous étroitement surveillés par le Ministère de la Justice. Qui étaient-ils pour pouvoir le faire ?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello tout le monde ! Désoler pour l'attente .. Voici la suite :D surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :D**_

_**Et encore un grand merci à ma bêta pour ses corrections !**_

* * *

Même en y faisant attention, personne n'aurait pu voir les personnes apparaître comme par magie. Stiles ne perdait pas une miette de ce qu'il voyait.

- Bon, je dois faire quelque chose, lança John, sous le regard interrogateur de son fils.

On se retrouve à la maison, dit-il en embrassant sa femme et son fils.

Il disparut alors.

- Bien, il faut que l'on aille chercher ton billet.

- Mais pourquoi il faut un billet de train ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est le seul moyen de s'y rendre.

- Mais on ne peut pas y aller comme on vient de venir ici ?

- Non. L'école est protégée, et la protection empêche de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école.

- Transplaner ?

- Oui, c'est la faculté de se déplacer instantanément.

- Drôle de mot, rétorqua Stiles alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les guichets.

A la surprise de son fils, elle se dirigea vers une porte qui se trouvait sur la gauche des guichets. Mais que personne ne semblait voir. Elle poussa la porte, et ils se retrouvèrent devant un autre guichet, entre 4 murs.

- Bonjour, je voudrais avoir un billet pour mon fils.

- Bonjour Madame ! Alors un billet …, dit-il en pianotant sur une machine qui parut complètement archaïque aux yeux de Stiles.

Il est en quelle année ?

- Ce sera sa première année, répondit Cathérina.

Le vendeur leva un sourcil, surprit, et regarda à nouveau le jeune garçon, bien trop vieux pour rentrer en 1ière année. Cependant, il ne fit aucune remarque et tendit le billet à sa mère.

- Une mornille, s'il vous plait.

Elle lui donna une pièce que Stiles estima en argent.

- Bon, nous avons tout ce qu'il faut pour ta rentrée. On va pouvoir rentrer maintenant, dit-elle en prenant la main de son fils.

Ils disparurent sous les yeux du guichetier.

Stiles et sa mère se retrouvèrent dans le salon de leur maison avec tous les paquets. John apparut quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était plus de 15h à Beacon Hill. Son père venait de raccrocher avec le directeur du lycée. Il avait annoncé que Stiles ne pourrait plus venir à partir du lendemain pour souci de famille. Le directeur essaya de savoir ce qu'il se passait mais le père ne laissa filtrer aucune autre information.

Sa mère passa une partie de la journée à lui expliquer le monde des sorciers. Et surtout une chose : il ne devait en aucun cas faire de magie en dehors de l'école sous peine d'exclusion. Elle lui expliqua aussi les différentes coutumes des sorciers. Leur monnaie.

Stiles absorbait littéralement les informations. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un tel monde pouvait exister…

Il fut réveillé par la sonnerie de son téléphone portable. Encore dans le brouillard, il descendit les escaliers. Il se dirigea vers le frigo et se servit un bol de lait dans lequel il versa ses céréales.

- Bonjour fiston, fit son père en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Salut Pa, dit-il tout en mangeant.

- Nous nous rendrons à Londres dans la journée le temps que tu te reposes. Le train ne sera que demain matin. Prends le temps de bien préparer tes affaires. J'allais oublier : inutile de prendre ton téléphone portable et ton ordinateur. Aucun appareil électronique ne fonctionne dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Il avait essayé d'ajouter ça de façon détachée pour éviter que son fils ne s'en rende compte et passe à autre chose. Malheureusement, le cerveau de Stiles n'avait quasiment enregistré que cette information.

- Comment ça, ne fonctionne pas ? Répéta-t-il en regardant son père.

- Il y a tellement de magie dans l'air que rien ne fonctionne.

Il entendit son fils grogner. Ce dernier, déposa son bol dans l'évier et remonta dans sa chambre. Qu'allait-il devenir sans son ordinateur ? Encore, son téléphone, il pouvait s'en passer. Mais son ordinateur ? C'était toute sa vie. Il l'avait eu en cadeau l'année précédente et depuis ne l'avait jamais quitté. Comprenant cependant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devrait faire avec.

- Tu lui as dit ?

- Oui, il le fallait bien … Il l'a mieux pris que je ne le pensais …

- Notre fils est plein de surprises. Il n'agit jamais comme on le penserait. Je plains ses professeurs.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est Potter qui assure les cours de défense contre les forces du Mal.

- Harry Potter ?

- Oui oui … Je suis le premier étonné. Mais il semble être devenu l'un des Auror les plus puissants que nous ayons vus. Cela promet.

Il vit sa femme réfléchir.

- Et que penses-tu de ce que nous a dit Olivender.

- Je ne sais qu'en penser, pour être franc. Si ce qu'il a dit est vrai, alors l'année ne sera que plus mouvementée. Crois-tu qu'il faille que je la prévienne ?

- Je me posais la même question, et je pense que oui. Elle sera en mesure de prendre les décisions qui s'imposent en cas de problème.

John embrassa sa femme et alla s'installer à son bureau pour écrire la lettre.

Pendant ce temps, Stiles finissait de faire ses valises. Il n'avait que le strict minimum. Il savait que ses parents lui enverraient ce qu'il lui fallait au cas où. Il

prit sa valise, qu'il eut du mal à soulever. Il la traina plus qu'il ne la porta dans les escaliers. Sa mère semblait prête à l'accompagner. Son père fermait une enveloppe qui disparut aussitôt fermée.

- Tu as pris tout ce dont tu as besoin ?

- Oui, je pense ne rien oublier.

Soudain, il ouvrit de grands yeux, et remonta les marches quatre à quatre. Il redescendit avec sa baguette dans les mains. Cathérina sourit. Elle retrouvait bien là son fils. A faire attention à tout, sauf à l'essentiel.

- On va dormir où ?

- On ira au Chaudron Baveur. Ce n'est pas le plus chic, mais c'est l'un des plus discret. Et puis, personne ne pose de questions.

Sous le regard interrogateur de son fils, et avec un signe de sa femme, John raconta.

- Il s'avère que nous sommes les créateurs de beaucoup de sorts et potions. Certains et certaines sont tellement puissants que, si ca tombait dans de mauvaises mains, ce serait un drame. Beaucoup nous ont recherchés après notre disparition. Mais nous avons tout fait pour ne laisser aucune trace. Mais apparemment, pas assez bien puisque l'on a fini par nous retrouver. Notre nom de famille est connu par tous les sorciers et sorcières. Nous avons tout fait pour cacher où nous nous trouvions. Mais apparemment, pas assez encore, puisqu'elle a réussi à nous trouver malgré nos sorts.

Il se pencha vers son fils.

- S'il y a une chose à laquelle tu dois faire attention, c'est bien ça. Si elle a pu nous retrouver, alors d'autres aussi. Il faudra que tu fasses bien attention. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons plus t'empêcher d'aller à Poudlard.

Stiles comprenait.

- Je vous le promets, dit Stiles

- Bon, il est temps de partir maintenant. Tu ne reviendras pas avant plusieurs semaines à la maison. Si tu as le moindre souci, n'hésite pas à aller voir la Directrice de l'école. C'est sûrement ta plus précieuse alliée là-bas.

Après avoir vérifié que leur fils n'oubliait rien, ils disparurent. Toute personne regardant à travers la fenêtre se serait demandé si elle devenait folle de voir disparaître des gens comme ça.

Ils apparurent dans une salle à manger sentant la nourriture et la chaleur humaine. Stiles était à l'affût. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un nouveau monde. Il voulait n'en perdre que le moins d'informations possible. Soudain, un homme vint à leur rencontre. Il devait à peine avoir 60 ans et semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens. Il bougeait avec vivacité.

- Je ne vous attendais pas aussitôt, dit-il tout en embrassant Cathérina et serrant la main de John.

Il se planta devant Stiles qui n'en menait pas large.

- Ainsi c'est ton fils John ?

- Oui, je te présente Stiles.

- Bonjour mon garçon. Cela fait un bon moment que j'entends parler de toi, dit le vieil homme, en tendant la main que Stiles serra avec beaucoup d'appréhension.

- Walace est l'un de nos plus fidèles amis.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer vos chambres.

Stiles fut installé dans une chambre contigüe à celle de ses parents. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et essaya de réfléchir. Stiles finit par s'endormir. Il fut réveillé par des cris dans le couloir. Se levant, il passa juste la tête par la porte. Quelque chose le frôla de peu et atterrit sur la porte. Il s'agissait de quelque chose de gluant et de vert. Il n'osa pas essayer de deviner de quoi il s'agissait. Un jeune garçon s'approcha de lui. Un peu plus grand que lui, il semblait avoir des origines latines du fait de sa peau mâte.

- Désolé mec. Mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à viser.

Puis il remarqua alors que Stiles semblait plus vieux que lui.

- Tu es en quelle année ?

- Ce sera ma première, répondit le jeune homme.

- Tu n'es pas trop vieux pour être en première …

- Scott McCall, je te pris de bien vouloir arrêter d'importuner tes voisins de chambre, dit une femme qui prit le jeune homme par l'oreille.

Sans même un mot pour Stiles, elle emmena son fils dans leur chambre. D'ailleurs ce dernier restait interdit. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Alors que d'habitude, sa curiosité prenait le dessus, cette fois-ci, il resta sagement dans sa chambre en essayant de repenser à tous les évènements qui avaient bousculés sa vie en l'espace de quelques jours.

Sa mère passa dans la soirée pour lui demander de descendre manger. Après le repas, il retourna dans sa chambre. Sa mère et son père étaient inquiets. Stiles n'était jamais silencieux. Cela montrait qu'il n'allait pas bien. Ou alors que quelque chose le tracassait. Cependant, ils n'osèrent pas le déranger.

Il se réveilla peu avant l'aube. Il y avait du bruit dans le couloir. Instinctivement, il prit sa baguette. Il entrouvrit la porte et vit son père et sa mère faire face à deux inconnus en noir.

- Ainsi c'est donc vrai. Vous êtes de retour, lança l'un des hommes.

- Mangemorts … Que faites-vous ici ?

- Nous venons pour votre fils. Nous savons qu'il est là.

Sa mère avança un pied.

- Si vous touchez à mon fils …, grogna-t-elle.

Stiles n'avait jamais vu sa mère comme ça. Elle était prête à tuer. Le cerveau du jeune homme se mit en marche. Il devait trouver quelque chose pour aider ses parents. Il chercha alors dans ce qu'il avait lu dans ses livres. Il en avait lu une partie sans comprendre grand chose. Mais il possédait une chose : une mémoire photographique. Il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il lisait. Il passa en revue les sorts dont il avait pu lire la description. Il n'y en avait aucun qu'il voulait se risquer à faire sous peine de faire quelque chose de mal, et que cela ne tourne au drame.

Puis son cerveau s'arrêta sur un des sorts. Un sort de lumière : Lumos. Si il pouvait intensifier la lumière il aveuglerait les adversaires de ses parents et ces derniers pourraient faire quelque chose. Il compta jusqu'à trois et se précipita devant ses parents.

- LUMOS ! cria-t-il.

La voix résonna dans tout le bâtiment. Ce fut un véritable torrent de lumière qui frappa les deux Mangemorts qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Ils n'avaient même pas pu voir à quoi ressemblait la personne qui avait lancé le sort. Ils hurlèrent de douleur. La puissance de la lumière dégagée par le sort était telle qu'elle leur brûla les yeux et devinrent aveugle en l'espace de quelques instants. Comment un simple sort de lumière pouvait être aussi puissant ? Ils disparurent dans une espèce de fumée noire.

Stiles ne bougeait pas, sidéré par la puissance du sort qu'il avait lancé. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois que son sort pouvait fonctionner. Il avait lu qu'il s'agissait d'un simple sort de lumière pouvant éclairer les endroits sombres. Mais pas qu'il était capable de produire une telle lumière.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit son père, le visage inquiet.

- Tout va bien fiston, ils sont partis.

Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer tout en jetant un regard inquiet à sa femme. Le sort que son fils avait lancé était bien plus puissant que ce pourquoi il était prévu à l'origine. Alors que tout le monde sortait des chambres pour voir ce qu'il se passait, ils trouvèrent les couloirs vides. Ils avaient rapidement regagné leurs chambres respectives pour éviter d'attirer l'attention. Par chance, ils se trouvaient dans un endroit appartenant au monde de la magie. Donc la marque ne s'était pas activée.

Stiles finit sa nuit dans la chambre de ses parents. Il n'avait pas voulu rester tout seul dans la sienne de peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à ses parents. Il se réveilla juste à temps pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Il cherchait une place. Tous les compartiments du train étaient déjà en partie et complètement occupés. Il ne voulait en aucun cas se retrouver avec des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait toujours été un peu sauvage, solitaire. Il ne supportait pas non plus qu'on le touche. Cela avait toujours été. Seuls ses parents pouvaient le faire sans aucun problème. Il avait été voir des psychiatres qui n'avaient su trouver pourquoi il ne supportait pas le moindre contact avec ses pairs. Il était parti en thérapie. Il en était revenu encore plus mal qu'avant. Puis, avec le temps, il avait pris l'habitude. Il avait acquis des réflexes qui lui permettaient d'éviter tout contact avec quiconque.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses, il se retrouva dans un compartiment où il n'y avait qu'une seule personne. Elle avait une veste en cuir noir sur le visage et semblait dormir. Il ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit et la referma. Il déposa aussi sa valise sur un des filets au-dessus du siège. Il ne pouvait voir de qui il s'agissait. Il s'assit sur la banquette opposée et se mit à regarder le paysage défiler. Il en avait encore pour un moment avant d'arriver à l'école. Sans s'en rendre compte, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Il fit un rêve où tout n'était que flamme autour de lui. Il pouvait même sentir la chaleur sur sa peau. Elle devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Et la fumée l'empêchait de respirer. Il voulait se réveiller mais n'y arrivait pas. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son cauchemar avait des répercussions dans le monde réel. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens sur la banquette. Il se mit aussi à suffoquer.

Toujours dans son cauchemar, il sentit sa peau se craqueler sous l'effet de la chaleur. La panique le gagna. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réveiller ?

Son cœur s'emballa. Une crise panique.

Il ne sentit pas qu'on le soulevait. Quelqu'un essayait de lui parler. Mais il n'entendait pas ce qu'il disait. Plus il se concentrait, moins il y arrivait.

Soudain, tout autour de lui devint blanc. Et il ouvrit les yeux. Un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas était penché au-dessus de lui.

- Tu vas bien petit ? demanda cette personne.

Stiles fit un signe de tête puis essaya de se remettre debout. Mais n'y parvint pas. La crise lui avait pris toutes ses forces.

- Reste allongé pour le moment. En tout cas, je n'aurais pas aimé faire le même cauchemar que toi. Pour qu'il te provoque une telle crise de panique …

Ah oui, j'oubliais de me présenter : Professeur Douglas, j'enseigne les sorts de soins à Poudlard.

- Moi c'est Stiles …, prononça difficilement le jeune homme.

Le professeur ouvrit grand ses yeux et se pencha pour murmurer à l'oreille de l'adolescent.

- Stiles … Stiles Stilinski ?

Le plus jeune acquiesça de la tête. Le professeur leva la tête avec un petit sourire. Puis sortit sans un mot.

Le jeune homme resta allongé pendant un bon moment. Il ne s'aperçut pas que la personne présente dans le compartiment à son arrivée n'était plus présente.

Lorsqu'il sentit le train ralentir, il put se lever sans encombre. Il attrapa sa valise et s'apprêta à sortir de son compartiment. Le professeur Douglas arriva au même moment.

- Je pense qu'il sera sage pour le moment de taire qui tu es. Je connais de nom tes parents, et surtout, je sais que certaines personnes les cherchent. Te cherchent.

- Me cherchent ? Mais pourquoi ? dit-il, en se rappelant ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- Ils pensent que vu la puissance de tes parents, il se peut que tu en aies hérité.

Stiles ne répondit rien.

- En tout cas, tant que tu n'es pas dans le château, ne dis rien à personne sur qui tu es. Il y a beau y avoir des protections, il vaut mieux rester prudent. Une fois à l'intérieur, personne ne pourra t'atteindre.

Sur ces paroles, le professeur repartit. Perdu dans ses pensées, Stiles descendit du train. Il marcha pour rejoindre le groupe de 1ère année.

- Les "première année", par ici, s'il vous plait ! lança une voix grave.

Stiles leva les yeux et resta pantois. La personne devant lui n'était pas un humain.

- Un géant …

- Non, demi-géant, lança Hagrid avec un petit sourire. Fini de discuter, suivez-moi.

Stiles fit un pas et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. L'action ne dura que quelques secondes. Un jeune homme se trouva par terre, ne comprenant pas du tout comment il avait pu atterrir au sol.

Stiles devint rouge de honte.

- Je … Je suis désolé … Je ne supporte pas que l'on me touche.

- Oui, ben rappelle-moi d'éviter de te toucher la prochaine fois, dis l'élève, pendant qu'il se relevait sous les regards hilares des autres élèves.

L'adolescent le reconnut alors. Il s'agissait de celui qui lui avait lancé quelque chose à la figure la veille.

- Scott, c'est ça ?

- Ouaip ! Je suis en deuxième année, dit-il en se relevant.

Amorçant un geste pour serrer la main de son vis-à-vis, il se retint au dernier moment, se rappelant qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche.

- On se retrouve dans la grande salle, dit-il d'un geste de la main, rejoignant son groupe d'amis qui semblait l'attendre.

- C'est qui celui qui vient de te foutre par terre ? demanda l'un de ses amis.

- Heuu …, fit Scott, en se rendant compte qu'il ne connaissait même pas le nom de l'adolescent.

- Toujours pareil avec toi, dit l'une des filles en soufflant d'exaspération.

- Ben quoi ? Toi aussi Lydia, tu n'aurais pas pensé à lui demander …

- Ne compare pas la colombe au chien galeux que tu es, dit-elle d'un air hautain.

Tout le monde ricana sous la moquerie. Scott fit la tête mais pas longtemps. Il savait que son amie était piquante mais ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'elle disait. Ils partirent en direction du château à bord des calèches mises à leur disposition.

Quant à Stiles et ses comparses, ils montèrent à bord de barques qui les conduisirent directement à l'embarcadère du château. Tout le monde semblait se connaître autour de lui. Il ne fit aucun effort pour se mêler, ou alors connaître des gens. Son côté sauvage avait pris le dessus. Soudain, une des filles dans sa barque lui jeta un regard, et voulut lui parler. Il lui lança un regard qui l'en dissuada complètement. Il reporta alors son attention sur ce qu'il voyait. Et trouvait ça magnifique. Il y avait des lumières partout dans le château. Cela le faisait ressortir encore plus dans la nuit. Il ne se rendit pas compte lorsque la barque s'arrêta. Ce fut lorsqu'Hagrid l'appela qu'il fit attention et descendit à terre. Il trébucha sur la marche et s'étala par terre. Plusieurs autres élèves se moquèrent de lui. Le garde-forestier leur jeta un regard noir. Puis tendit la main pour aider l'adolescent à se relever. Il recula et se leva tout seul sous le regard inquiet du demi-géant.

- Tu vas bien bonhomme ?

- Oui Oui … Je suis juste maladroit, c'est tout, répondit Stiles tout bas.

- Fais attention alors, les marches sont assez traitres pour remonter vers l'entrée.

Tout en écoutant le conseil d'Hagrid, Stiles essaya de ne pas tomber. A plusieurs reprises, il se prit les pieds dans des trous, mais réussit à ne pas tomber. Il était le dernier de la file des nouveaux élèves. Personne ne semblait vouloir l'attendre. Le garde-forestier s'en aperçut et grogna. Les jeunes n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Ils arrivèrent à la porte du château. Plusieurs personnes semblaient les attendre.

Les portes s'ouvrirent toutes seules. Pendant que Stiles avançait, il entendit plusieurs personnes parler sur lui.

- Tiens, regarde, c'est lui qui a fait un cauchemar dans le train, dirent certaines personnes tout en ricanant.

L'adolescent se renfrogna alors. Il avait l'habitude qu'on le raille. Mais il aurait préféré que ce soit sur autre chose. La grande porte se ferma sur lui.

Il sentit soudain comme une sorte de soulagement en lui. Comme s'il était libéré d'un poids. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

- Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, bienvenus à Poudlard. J'attends de vous une attitude irréprochable. Vous apprendrez à connaître vos limites et celles des autres. Comme vous le savez déjà, notre école est composée de quatre maisons : Griffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Poufsouffle. Elles seront comme votre seconde maison. Vos réussites leur rapporteront des points. Vos écarts de conduites leur feront perdre des points. Chaque maison a un directeur. Pour tout problème, adressez-vous directement à eux. Ou alors à vos préfets qui, à n'en pas douter, sauront quoi faire.

Cette année, nous accueillons deux nouveaux professeurs : le professeur Harry Potter, qui s'occupera de la défense contre les forces du mal et le professeur Hermione Granger qui s'occupera du cours de sortilèges de protections.

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit dans la grande salle. Tout le monde connaissait Harry Potter et Hermione Granger, ceux qui s'étaient battus contre Voldemort et qui avait triomphé.

- Maintenant, chacun d'entre vous va venir s'asseoir ici et mettra le choixpeau sur sa tête. Sera alors décidé la maison dans laquelle il va passer les 7 prochaines années de sa vie. C'est un choix personnel. Le choixpeau vous écoutera dans votre choix et essaiera de choisir celle qui vous conviendra le mieux.

Chacun se mit en file indienne. Stiles fut tout à la fin. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Comme ça il n'aurait pas à supporter le contact avec qui que ce soit. Pendant que chaque élève passait par le choixpeau magique, le professeur Potter se leva et se dirigea vers le fond de la grande salle. Personne ne loupait une miette de ce qu'il se passait. Il s'approcha alors de Stiles.

- Suis-moi s'il te plait ! lui dit-il.

Stiles était sur ses gardes. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi un professeur voulait le voir ? Pourtant, quelque chose dans la voix de ce dernier lui indiqua qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il le suivit donc dans une pièce attenante à la grande salle. Tout le monde se mit à parler tout bas dans la salle.

- SILENCE ! retentit dans la salle.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers la table des professeurs. La directrice tenait sa baguette pointée vers sa gorge.

- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai demandé de me suivre ?

- A cause de ma famille ? répondit Stiles. Durant le court trajet, c'était la seule explication qu'il avait pu trouver.

- Ainsi tes parents n'avaient pas tord en disant que tu étais quelqu'un d'intelligent. En effet, c'est en rapport avec ta famille. Et aussi par rapport à l'attaque d'hier à l'auberge.

- C'étaient des Mangemorts ?

- Oui. Malheureusement, nous pensions qu'avec la disparition de leur maître, ils auraient disparu. Pourtant, depuis un moment, ils semblent se regrouper et reprendre des forces. Nous ne savons ce qu'ils prévoient, mais nous pensons que cela te concerne.

- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien …

- A croire que si. Ton sort Lumos d'hier était d'une très grande puissance. Toi qui n'as été en contact avec la magie que très récemment, tu as réussis un sort que normalement les premières années mettent plusieurs jours à contrôler. Et d'après tes parents, tu possèdes d'autres pouvoirs …

Stiles acquiesça et se concentra. Tous les meubles de la pièce s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- Impressionnant, fit Harry, en regardant le jeune homme. Même moi j'ai du mal à en faire autant …

- Mais pourtant vous êtes …

- Oui, je sais ce qui se dit sur moi. Que je suis le plus puissant Auror de ma génération. Pourtant il n'y a rien de plus faux. Enfin, bref, ce n'est pas de moi dont on parle. Je t'ai emmené ici pour éviter que tu passes par le choixpeau. Il aurait fallu alors dévoiler ton identité. Et je ne pense pas que pour le moment ce soit sage. As-tu pu un peu lire les livres de cours ?

- Oui quasiment tous …

- Déjà ? demanda Harry avec un air de surprise.

- Oui. J'adore lire. Et puis je me souviens de tout ce que je lis …

- Tu as dû lire alors l'histoire de Poudlard et l'explication sur les 4 maisons ?

- Oui. Chaque maison a ses propres caractéristiques. Je sais que Voldemort a été à Serpentard continua Stiles en détaillant chaque maison.

Harry était vraiment impressionné. Le jeune homme connaissait sur le bout des doigts l'organisation de l'école alors que cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il avait appris l'existence de la magie et d'une école. Lui-même, il lui avait fallu plusieurs mois pour en apprendre ne serait-ce que la moitié.

- Sais-tu dans quelle maison tu souhaites aller ? demanda soudain le professeur, interrompant le jeune homme.

- Gryffondor, dit sans hésiter Stiles.

Harry s'approcha de lui et voulut lui passer la main sur la tête. Stiles fit un pas en arrière pour éviter tout contact physique.

- Désolé, je ne supporte pas le contact physique …, s'excusa Stiles en baissant les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. Bon, je pense que le dîner a commencé. Tu vas rejoindre la table de ta maison. Je vais en avertir la directrice.

Ils sortirent de la salle. Personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Le professeur indiqua alors sa table à Stiles. Il lui glissa juste quelques mots.

- J'ai moi aussi été à Gryffondor.

Stiles s'installa à un bout de la table et attrapa quelque chose à manger dans le plat qui se trouvait devant lui. Soudain, trois personnes s'installèrent autour de lui. Il s'arrêta dans son geste et regarda avec animosité les nouveaux arrivants.

- Je t'avais dit que ça ne lui plairait pas qu'on s'assoit à côté de lui, dit l'un deux en essayant de se relever.

- Assis, ordonna la jeune fille.

Tout en soufflant, le jeune homme obtempéra. Sans transition, elle se tourna vers Stiles qu'elle regarda de la tête au pied. C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua quelque chose : la lueur dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle était intelligente. Mais le plus terrible c'est qu'elle savait s'en servir.

- Alors moi, c'est Lydia, dit-elle d'une voix pure. L'autre crétin, c'est Scott et l'autre nerveux, c'est Jackson.

- Attends, je te permets pas de …

Il se tut face au regard assassin que lui lança la jeune fille.

- Et vous me voulez quoi ? dit plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu Stiles.

Tous les trois le regardèrent pendant quelques secondes.

- Te souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard, dit Lydia avant que l'un des deux garçons ne dise une bêtise. Et si tu as besoin de quel ...

- J'aurai besoin de rien, merci, rétorqua Stiles en se levant.

Il quitta la salle sous le regard surpris de ses interlocuteurs. Mais aussi de plusieurs élèves et de professeurs.

Il s'avança dans la cour et finit par s'asseoir sur un banc. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait été aussi désagréable. Mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Il avait tellement peur de nouveau de se faire avoir. Que les gens prétendent être ses amis, mais qu'en fin de compte, ils ne veuillent que l'utiliser.

Il finit par rejoindre le dortoir dans lequel ses bagages avaient été emmenés. Il fut obligé de demander à plusieurs tableaux de lui indiquer le chemin. Il arriva alors dans la salle commune de sa maison. Gryffondor. Il avait encore en tête toute l'histoire de Godric Gryffondor, le fondateur. La cheminée était éteinte, les températures n'étant pas assez froide pour qu'elle soit allumée. Il se sentit chez lui. Il aperçut alors un escalier en colimaçon. Surement leur dortoir. Il grimpa. Il fut surprit par l'agencement. Les chambres étaient par trois. Après un moment de recherche, il trouva la sienne. Il avait un lit à baldaquin. Ses affaires avaient été sorties de sa valise et rangées correctement dans son armoire. Il s'allongea sur son lit et repensa à tout ce qu'il lui était arrivé depuis quelques jours. Et surtout la veille. On avait essayé de s'en prendre à sa famille. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer. On ne touchait pas aux gens qu'il aimait. Il se promit de devenir le plus puissant possible pour protéger ses parents. Puis il repensa à la « confrontation » avec ses trois condisciples. Il ne voulait plus qu'on l'utilise. Quitte à être tout seul. Il n'entendit pas les deux autres garçons rentrer dans la chambre. Ces derniers se disputaient.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est l'un des meilleurs attrapeurs de la saison !

- Mouais, j'ai déjà vu mieux quand même et …

L'autre lui mit la main devant la poitrine et lui montra le lit sur lequel Stiles dormait à poings fermés.

Ils firent le moins de bruit possible.

- Tu as entendu ce qu'il s'est passé dans le train ?

- Ouais vaguement. Il aurait fait une crise panique ?

- Oui. Apparemment suite à un cauchemar.

- J'en ai déjà fait, et j'ai jamais fait de crise de panique, fit Jackson sur un ton de dédain.

- Oui ben peut être qu'il n'a pas eu la même enfance que toi qui est né avec une baguette dans le cul, fit Scott avec un grand sourire.

- Je suis pas sûr que l'expression soit la même ! répondit Jackson.

Stiles se réveilla avec l'aube et alla faire sa toilette. Tout le monde dormait encore. L'eau chaude de la douche lui fit du bien. Il sortait de la salle de bain lorsqu'il tomba sur Scott se levant à son tour pour aller prendre sa douche. Il avait juste une serviette autour de la taille. Stiles put voir qu'il était plutôt bien foutu. Il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un corps de rêve.

- Salut, fit Scott tout en baillant.

Stiles lui fit un signe de tête et laissa passer le jeune homme. Il regarda alors le troisième lit et tomba sur Jackson qui le regardait. Son regard n'avait rien de mauvais. Il semblait juste curieux. Stiles ne put soutenir son regard et se retourna pour ranger ses affaires. Il rangea du mieux qu'il put ses affaires. Il n'aimait pas le désordre. Il sortit alors que Jackson allait à son tour à la douche. Il était tout aussi bien foutu que son ami.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il avait mémorisé le chemin. Il croisa plusieurs 1ères années, comme lui, qui semblaient perdus. Il leur fit signe de le suivre. Il arriva à la grande salle avec plus d'une vingtaine d'élèves qui le suivaient. Chacun rejoignit la table de sa maison tout en le remerciant. Il avait beau vouloir faire attention, sa gentillesse avait repris le dessus. Il se posa sur un banc. Son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mangé la veille. Il se rattrapa sous le regard surpris des autres élèves de sa maison. Comment pouvait-il autant manger et être aussi mince ?

Vint finalement le premier cours. Défense contre les forces du mal. Il se rendit à la salle de cours. Il dépassait d'une tête au moins tous les élèves. Il avait deux ans de plus qu'eux. Le professeur arriva alors.

- Bonjour à tous. Je serai votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Tous les élèves le regardaient avec attention.

- Vous trouverez sur chaque table un exemplaire du livre des sorts que nous allons apprendre cette année.

- Mais celui que nous avons acheté ?

- Il s'agit d'un livre théorique expliquant les effets des sorts que nous étudierons. Celui qui se trouve sur les tables est un livre de pratique. Il décrit comment le sort doit être lancé, comment la baguette doit être tenue etc …

Stiles était déjà en train de le feuilleter. Sa soif de connaissance était immense. Et plus il en apprendrait, plus il pourrait protéger ceux qui lui sont chers.

- Pour le premier cours de l'année, et pour votre premier cours dans cette école, nous allons faire quelque chose de simple.

Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'est un épouventard ?

- Il s'agit d'une créature utilisant les peurs de chacun contre eux-mêmes, dit Stiles.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers lui.

- C'est qui lui ? Il n'était pas là à la répartition !

- Hum hum, merci de rester concentrer, s'il vous plait.

En effet, il s'agit d'une créature qui prend l'apparence de ce qui vous fait le plus peur. Il n'existe qu'un seul sort qui puisse vous aider. Lequel est-ce ?

Aucun élève ne répondit, ne connaissant pas la réponse.

- Rassurez-moi quand même, vous avez ouvert vos livres avant de venir ? lança Harry en regardant sa classe.

- Riddikulus. Le sort du Riddikulus.

- Encore une fois, vous avez raison. Il s'agit d'un sort simple à effectuer. Ouvrer votre manuel à la page 25. Regardez bien comment il faut faire. Entrainez-vous pendant 30 minutes. Ensuite nous passerons à la pratique.

Il n'y eu plus un bruit dans la classe. Harry passa dans les rangs pour aider certains élèves qui semblaient avoir du mal. Il s'arrêta à la hauteur de Stiles. Ce dernier exécutait le geste à la perfection tout en murmurant la formule. Il pouvait presque sentir le pouvoir émaner du jeune homme. Le temps imparti s'écoula.

- Très bien. Maintenant, focalisez-vous sur votre peur et essayez de trouver une parade pour la rendre absurde et amusante.

Plusieurs élèves passèrent et affrontèrent avec réussite leur peur.

- Et vous, professeur, vous avez peur de quoi ?

Harry soupira. Il devait bien s'y attendre.

- Que tout le monde recule ! dit-il en faisant face à la créature.

Qui se transforma en un Détraqueur. Il entendit des cris d'angoisse.

- Voilà de quoi j'ai le plus peur. Mais je connais la solution : Spero Patronum.

Une lumière blanche partie de la baguette pour former une sorte de bouclier qui empêcha l'épouventard/détraqueur de passer à l'attaque. Voyant que sa cible n'avait pas peur de lui, la créature passa à la personne suivante. Stiles. Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour qu'elle change de forme. Et qu'elle prenne la forme de deux corps ensanglanté. Stiles avait levé sa baguette mais ne put rien faire. Son corps se mit à trembler. Il n'arrivait pas à faire abstraction de la scène qu'il avait devant lui. Le professeur sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas et voulu intervenir.

Soudain, tous les meubles de la pièce furent propulsés sur les murs. Tous les élèves se réfugièrent au fond de la pièce. Ayant dressé un bouclier autour de lui, Harry s'approcha doucement de Stiles.

- Ce n'est qu'une image de ton esprit. Rien n'est vrai. Concentre-toi sur quelque chose d'amusant …

L'adolescent ne pouvait retenir les larmes qui coulaient. Il essaya de faire ce que lui demander mais n'y arriva pas. Son cerveau était complètement parasité par la vision d'horreur qu'il avait devant lui. Le professeur voyant qu'il n'y arrivait pas, se plaça devant lui. La créature reprit alors la forme d'un détraqueur. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour l'enfermer dans la malle d'où on l'avait sorti.

- Le cours est terminé. Que tout le monde sorte.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, en restant bien loin de Stiles. Ce dernier n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la vision qu'il avait vue. Il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion mais n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il ne recula pas au contact. Il n'en avait pas la force.

- Ce n'est rien. Ca arrive à tout le monde. Et puis ce monde est nouveau pour toi … Prends le temps de t'y habituer. Apprends à découvrir ce monde.

La peur éloignée, Stiles regarda autour de lui. Il vit alors les dégâts qu'il avait faits. Il se concentra. Tous les meubles retrouvèrent leur place sans exception.

Autant il n'avait pas réussi à maitriser le sort du cours, autant il utilisait la télékinésie à la perfection. Il était rare qu'un sorcier de son âge possède une telle maitrise de ce pouvoir. Il sortit de la salle sous le regard inquiet du professeur. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Tous les élèves semblaient s'écarter de son chemin. Apparemment, ce qu'il s'était passé dans le cours avait déjà fait le tour de l'école. Il ne le vit pas venir. Il se retrouva les fesses par terre, ses cahiers et livres au sol. Il leva la tête et tomba sur deux yeux bleus électriques. Il retint de justesse la remarque qui aller sortir.

Tout le monde s'était arrêté autour d'eux.

- Il est rentré dans Derek … Le pauvre …

La remarque n'échappa pas à Stiles qui détailla son vis-à-vis. Il avait la mâchoire carrée, ferme. Il avait un visage fermé, sévère. Sentant que son investigation avait trop durée, il baissa les yeux et ramassa ses livres et cahiers. Ne demandant pas son reste, il détala comme un lapin sous les regards médusés de ses condisciples. En général, tout ceux qui s'approchaient de Derek se prenaient un mur, ou alors se faisait grogner dessus. Il tenait plus de l'animal sauvage que de l'humain.

La journée se passa mieux pour Stiles. Même si peu de personne s'approchaient de lui suite à l'incident du matin, il n'eut pas besoin de se servir de sa baguette. Ce ne fut que de la théorie. Il en fut de même pendant les jours qui suivirent. Scott et Jackson essayaient de lui parler. Mais Stiles restait fermé à toute tentative.

- Je pense qu'il a peur de quelque chose. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir de quoi …, lança Lydia, en regardant de loin Stiles qui mangeait.

- Attends, tu peux dire ça rien qu'en le regardant ? lança Jackson.

- Figure-toi que, nous, les femmes, avons un sens de l'observation, de la déduction, très développé, contrairement à vous.

Scott eu un sourire face à la pseudo dispute de ses amis. Il les connaissait déjà bien avant qu'ils n'entrent tous les trois à l'école. Ils étaient en 3ième année.

- Bon aujourd'hui, nous allons voir ce que vous valez sur des balais, lança l'entraineur.

Stiles appréhendait fortement cette leçon. Il avait toujours eu le vertige. Et ne savait pas ce que cela donnerait sur un balai.

- Tenez-vous sur la gauche de votre balai, mettez la main gauche au-dessus et dites Debout.

Stiles avait à peine mit la main au-dessus de son balai que celui-ci vint se loger dans sa main. Ce que ne manqua pas l'entraineur.

- Très bien Stiles. Maintenant, enfourchez votre balai et donnez un petit coup de pied sur le sol pour décoller de quelques mètres.

Il fit ce qu'on lui demandait. Sauf qu'il y eu un problème. A peine avait-il donné un coup, que son balai partit comme une fusée.

L'entraineur hurla mais rien n'y faisait, Stiles n'arrivait pas à contrôler son balai.

Mais depuis quand les balais pour les élèves sont aussi puissants ? réfléchissait l'entraineur. Il déclencha l'alarme, sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir tout seul.

Le paysage filait à toute vitesse devant lui. Le vent fouettait ses joues. Même s'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir heureux. Il avait l'impression d'être libre. Passant outre ce sentiment, il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il se passait. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir du balai. Il semblait que son propre pouvoir alimentait celui du balai. S'en rendant compte, il essaya de contenir son pouvoir. Le balai ralentit d'un seul coup et il faillit tomber, se retenant de justesse. Il avait presque atteint les limites du domaine de l'école. Il avait parcouru plusieurs kilomètres en l'espace de quelques minutes. Instinctivement, il dirigea le balai vers l'école. Puis ouvrant les vannes de son pouvoir, le balai repartit tout aussi vite vers son point d'origine. Plus il se rapprochait de la cour de l'école, plus le balai tremblait. Il était devenu totalement instable suite à une trop grande quantité de pouvoir qu'il avait reçue. Il arriva dans la cour. Il hurla :

- Attention, le balai va exploser !

Il sauta du balai, alors qu'il se trouvait à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, mais atterrit sans le moindre dommage. Il courut comme il put. L'entraineur vint à sa rencontre en courant. Il pointa sa baguette vers la zone où se trouvait le balai.

- Protego !

Un bouclier apparut seulement une à deux secondes avant que le balai n'explose et que ses morceaux ne heurtent la protection.

- Mais que s'est-il passé ? cria l'entraineur à l'attention de Stiles.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de sa faute ! lança une personne derrière eux.

La Directrice.

- Minerva !

- Nerbus. Je suis sûre que le problème venait du balai. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, je dois dire quelque chose à cet élève.

Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était sûr et certain qu'il allait se faire gronder, ou pire, renvoyer.

Il suivit le professeur dans une salle de cours vide.

- Professeur, je …

- Je sais Stiles, tu n'y es pour rien. Tu as un pouvoir particulièrement fort. Et tu ne le contrôles pas totalement.

Je pense que, pour le moment, il serait sage que tu ne remontes pas sur un balai, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Stiles souffla de soulagement.

- Pourquoi professeur ? Pourquoi ai-je ce pouvoir ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je peux te dire une chose : tes parents étaient de très grands sorciers, il est normal que leur fils en possède un tout aussi grand, sinon plus encore.

- Ça me fait peur …, dit-il en toute humilité, et sans avoir honte de le dire.

- C'est bien qu'il te fasse peur. Tu feras alors attention quand tu l'utiliseras. Le pouvoir est quelque chose de magnifique, mais qui peut facilement corrompre le cœur et l'âme de quiconque.

Ils parlèrent encore pendant quelques minutes, puis le jeune homme retourna en cours. Le reste de la journée se passa sans incident non plus. Il croisa Scott et Jackson qui se jetèrent quasiment sur lui.

- Il paraît que tu as fait fureur ce matin au cours de vol ?

- Oui et ? lança Stiles sur la défensive.

- Ca te dit de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ?

Lui ? Faire partie d'une équipe ? De sport qui plus est ? Il recula devant l'insistance des deux jeunes hommes. Soudain, Lydia apparut.

- J'ai bien fait de venir voir ce qu'il se passait ! Vous allez arrêter de le traumatiser ! lança-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes garçons devinrent tout penauds sous le sourire goguenard des autres élèves, qui assistaient à la scène.

- S'il veut rejoindre l'équipe, il devra le faire par lui-même, pas parce que vous lui avez forcé la main.

- Désolés, dirent-ils d'un même ensemble.

- Pas grave, dit Stiles compatissant soudainement à la situation de ses deux comparses.

Lydia nota immédiatement le changement mais ne dit rien. Il fallait laisser le temps faire.

- D'ailleurs, au lieu de traîner, vous devriez vous entraîner ! Vous affrontez les Serpentard ce weekend, et pas moyen que vous perdiez !

Les deux jeunes garçons prirent congés et filèrent en direction du terrain d'entrainement.

- Je vous jure ces deux-la …

- Vous semblez bien vous entendre, dit naturellement Stiles, sa curiosité agissant malgré lui.

- Nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance. Jackson et moi sommes ensembles depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici. Quant à Scott, il serait temps qu'il se trouve quelqu'un, à force de baver, il va glisser.

Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- C'est que tu es mignon quand tu souris dit Lydia.

Stiles se referma sur lui-même tout de suite.

- Bon, il s'est passé quoi ce matin ?

Stiles la regarda. Elle avait les mains sur les hanches, montrant qu'elle ne partirait pas sans avoir de réponse. Il retrouva un peu de lui-même. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il se mit à parler. Même lui ne fut pas sûr, mais il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Une fois expliqué le problème, elle lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'à la bibliothèque. A ce mot, il devint tout excité. Il le fut encore plus lorsqu'il vit la quantité monstrueuse de livres.

Lydia avait un léger sourire en coin. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup. Elle avait vu cette étincelle d'intelligence dans le regard de son camarade. Et le regard qu'il avait à l'instant en entrant dans la bibliothèque lui prouva qu'elle n'avait pas eu tord. Ils y restèrent toute l'après-midi pendant que les deux jeunes garçons suaient sang et eau pour s'entraîner. Outre la volonté de gagner leur confrontation, ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire à la colère de leur amie, s'ils venaient à perdre.

Vint le moment du dîner. Et là encore, toute la table fut sous le choc de voir Stiles manger autant. Alors qu'il portait une fourchette à sa bouche, il vit tous les regards tournés vers lui.

- Ben quoi, j'ai faim, dit-il simplement.

Lydia éclata de rire face à la réaction du jeune homme. Elle fut bientôt suivit par les pluparts des élèves. Toutes les autres tables les regardaient rire.

- Hum hum, résonna dans la salle.

Il ne fallut même pas une seconde pour que le silence se face.

- Merci pour votre attention. Maintenant que tout le monde a pris ses marques, j'ai quelques annonces à faire : toute d'abord, un nouveau cours va voir le jour.

Que ferez-vous le jour où votre baguette ne sera pas à portée de main ou alors qu'elle se casse ? C'est dans ce but, et avec l'accord des autres professeurs que nous allons créer un cours pour vous apprendre à combattre à main nue.

Ensuite, et ce, afin de renforcer la cohésion de notre école, nous allons associés les maisons par deux. Des binômes seront choisis, et à la fin de l'année vous présenterez un projet que vous aurez fait en commun. Voici la répartition des maisons : Gryffondor avec Serpentard et Serdaigle avec Poufsouffle

Les cris ne manquèrent pas d'arriver quelques secondes après cette annonce. Aussi bien du côté de Serpentard que de Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall souffla. La réaction était tellement prévisible.

- SILENCE !

Le cri raisonna dans la grande salle. Cette fois-ci ce fut le professeur Potter qui avait agit.

- Dois-je vous rappeler qui vous êtes ? Vous êtes des élèves de Poudlard ! L'une des écoles les plus prestigieuses dans le monde de la magie. Serpentard, souvenez-vous de celui qui a sacrifié sa vie pour tous nous sauver. Quant à Gryffondor, dont je suis issu, faut-il que je vous rappelle des qualités que souhaitait voir votre fondateur en chacun de vous ? Loyauté, amitié … Alors je veux que dès Lundi, vous mettiez en œuvre ce que je viens de vous dire. Sinon je peux vous garantir que vous regretterez vos actions et gestes.

Suite à la menace du professeur, le silence régna jusqu'à la fin du repas. On pouvait sentir de la tension entre la table des Gryffondor et des Serpentard. Pourtant, il n'y eu aucun incident. Chacun retourna dans son dortoir. L'annonce faite ce soir était sur les lèvres de tout le monde. Comment le professeur McGonagall avait pu leur faire ça ?

Stiles ne comprenait pas l'ampleur que l'histoire avait prise. Il avait rapporté plusieurs livres de la bibliothèque. Il se mit à lire.

Il ne s'aperçut même pas que l'aube se levait. Ce fut quand les premiers rayons de soleil frappèrent la fenêtre près de son lit qu'il s'en rendit compte. Perdu dans sa lecture, il n'avait pas vu passer le temps. Heureusement, c'était le weekend. Scott et Jackson dormaient à poings fermés. Il se leva sans faire de bruit et alla prendre une douche. Elle lui fit un bien fou. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle pour prendre quelque chose à manger avant de partir à l'exploration de l'école. Il erra toute la matinée dans les couloirs, posant des questions aux différents tableaux qui se faisaient un plaisir de répondre. C'était tellement rare quand un élève s'intéressait à eux. Il apprit beaucoup de chose. Mais également qu'une partie du château n'était plus utilisé pour le moment. Il y dirigea ses pas. Il tomba sur une grande cour ombragée avec de l'herbe verte magnifique. Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc de l'arbre se trouvant en son centre. Il se baigna dans les quelques rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à traverser le feuillage. Malgré la fatigue, il se mit à l'ouvrage. Il voulait contrôler son pouvoir le plus rapidement possible. Et ici il était sûr qu'il ne serait pas embêté.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que les deux garçons ainsi que Lydia le cherchaient partout sans parvenir à le trouver.

Il passa une partie de l'après-midi à faire des exercices de concentration. Voyant que le soleil commençait à décliner, il plia ses livres et reprit le chemin vers la pièce commune de sa maison. A un détour d'un couloir il tomba nez à nez avec Lydia qui lui sauta au cou. Stiles se tétanisa sous le contact. Lydia le sentit tout de suite et lâcha le jeune homme.

- On t'a cherché partout ! lui cria-t-elle presque dessus.

- J'étais parti faire un tour …, dit-il

- Un tour ? toute la journée ? dit-elle avant d'apercevoir le livre qu'il transportait.

Je comprends mieux … tu aurais pu cependant nous prévenir … Je pense que Scott et Jackson sont toujours en train de te chercher. Scott était fou de ne pas te trouver.

- Mais mais …

- Il est toujours comme ça avec ses amis.

- Amis ?

Stiles recula d'un pas sous ce mot. Tellement de gens l'avaient employé mais finalement n'avait fait que l'utiliser. Lydia n'avait pas loupé la réaction du jeune homme. Elle ne dit rien, ne sachant pas pour le moment pourquoi il réagissait comme ça.

- Allez viens ! Ils vont finir par revenir de toute façon. Tu devrais manger quelque chose et te reposer. Tu fais peur à voir.

A peine furent-ils installés à table que Jackson et Scott débarquèrent, complètement essoufflés. Ils restèrent interdits en voyant Stiles et Lydia en train de discuter. Ils s'approchèrent des deux jeunes. Lydia se tourna vers eux et leur fit un grand sourire. Scott se tourna vers Jackson.

- Je déteste quand elle fait ce sourire et ces yeux …

- Oui, ben tu n'es pas le seul … tu comprends pourquoi je ne peux rien lui refuser, dit-il en l'embrassant.

Scott se détourna pour ne pas assister à la scène. Quant à Stiles, il rougit et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

- Alors vous êtes prêts pour demain ?

- On va les bouffer, dit Jackson, avec un sourire carnassier.

Stiles alla se coucher directement. N'ayant pas dormi la nuit précédente, il tomba endormi en quelques secondes. Il fut réveillé par des cris. On l'appelait.

- Putain, Stiles, réveille-toi, le match va commencer !

Comprenant d'un seul coup qu'il était en retard, il bondit du lit comme un ressort. Il sauta dans ses habits, et suivit Scott qui était revenu le chercher. Il arriva aux tribunes des Gryffondor pendant que le joueur rejoignait son équipe.

- Ne te voyant pas venir, Scott avait eu peur que tu ne rates leur premier match, lui dit Lydia, en lui montrant la place qu'elle avait gardée pour lui.

Stiles s'installa sans toutefois montrer son trouble. Pourquoi des gens pour qui il n'avait rien fait s'intéressaient à lui ?

- J'attends le plus grand fairplay pendant ce match, dit l'arbitre, en ouvrant d'un coup de pied la malle contenant les différentes balles.

Il y avait les cognards, le souaffle et bien sur le vif d'or. Jackson était le gardien et Scott était un batteur. Le match se passa dans l'ensemble sans trop de problème. Il ne restait que quelques minutes. Scott tapa dans un cognard qui fonçait vers leur poursuiveur. Le cognard fila droit sur un des joueurs de Serpentard qui ,surpris, ne put éviter le coup. Il se trouvait à plus d'une quinzaine de mètres du sol. Il fut frappé par la balle folle et perdit l'équilibre. Il tomba alors de son balai. Avant même que quelqu'un réagisse, Stiles était déjà en train d'intervenir. Il s'était mis debout à la surprise de ses voisins et de sa voisine. Il tendit la main et laissa son pouvoir l'envahir. Cela lui fit comme une aura que tout le monde put sentir. Lydia ouvrit grand les yeux, de surprise.

La chute du joueur s'arrêta nette. Il atterrit tout en douceur sur le sable du stade. Les personnes n'ayant pas vu le jeune homme faire, ne comprirent pas du tout ce qu'il venait de se passer. D'autres cris fusèrent. Le balai de Scott avait subi des dommages et volait dans tous les sens, ce dernier tenant plus que difficilement sur le balai. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Lydia qui se leva et poussa un cri d'horreur.

Stiles pouvait sentir la détresse émaner d'elle. Il posa les yeux sur le balai du joueur tombé quelques instants plus tôt. Il ne réfléchit même pas. Il tendit la main vers et le balai s'éleva dans les airs pour venir se loger dans sa main. Il sauta dessus et partit en un éclair dans le ciel. Que venait faire un spectateur dans le jeu ?

Stiles arriva au niveau de Scott et de son balai fou. Il essaya de l'attraper mais les mouvements du balai étaient trop chaotiques. Scott était à deux doigts de lâcher. Se concentrant au maximum, il réussit à immobiliser le balai. Il s'approcha tout en gardant sa concentration. Il attrapa la main de Scott au moment où celui-ci lâchait le balai.

- Tiens-toi à mon balai ! cria-t-il.

Scott attrapa le balai à pleines mains. Le sien, libéré de son poids, continuait de plus belle ses embardées. Il savait qu'il était foutu. Ses parents le lui avaient offert l'année dernière, lorsqu'il était entré dans l'équipe.

Soudain, il sentit que celui auquel il se tenait tremblait.

- Et merde, il va exploser ! lança Stiles.

Il se dirigea alors vers le sol et déposa Scott au sol avant de lui-même sauter du balai. Il se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers l'engin.

- PROTEGO ! lança-t-il.

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas contrôlé sa puissance. Le sort s'en retrouva beaucoup plus puissant qu'à l'origine. Il engloba le stade entier. L'engin explosa et les débris rebondirent sur le bouclier alors créé. Tous les professeurs accoururent vers les deux jeunes hommes. Le professeur Potter arriva le premier.

- Tu vas bien, Stiles ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Oui oui, pourquoi ça ?

- Tu saignes …

Stiles passa sa main sur niveau de son nez et put voir du sang sur ses doigts. Il fut soudain prit de vertiges. Avant de tomber par terre, il fut rattrapé par Scott, un masque d'inquiétude sur son visage.

Il se réveilla avec un mal crâne terrible.

- Il est trop jeune pour recourir à une telle puissance. C'est normal que son corps réagisse comme ça. Il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il se remette.

Il ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Il sentit que quelqu'un lui tenait la main. Elle était pleine de chaleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur deux yeux d'un bleu ciel. D'un bleu d'innocence.

- Tu es enfin réveillé, lança alors la voix qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je suis Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière.

Elle lui toucha le front pour prendre sa température. Il se raidi au contact mais se laissa faire, sachant parfaitement que c'est pour son bien.

- Bon, ta température est retombée. Tu vas encore rester ici quelques jours pour te reposer. Quant à vous, Monsieur Lahey, vous allez pouvoir retourner en cours.

Stiles se retourna alors vers celui qui lui tenait la main.

- Merci … Tu m'as sauvé la vie … dit-il avec une larme au coin de l'œil.

L'infirmière les laissa seule.

- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! dit Stiles plutôt gêné.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Scott, Jackson et Lydia. Suivis par tout un troupeau d'élèves. Lydia se retourna et leur ferma la porte au nez.

- Non, mais je vous jure, ceux-là ! Des vrais vautours !

Jackson lui prit la main pour la calmer. Scott s'était arrêté à quelques mètres du lit de Stiles, regardant l'autre élève.

- Tu fais quoi ici toi ? demanda-t-il sur un ton sévère.

- Je ... Je …

- Scott, il est venu me remercier, c'est tout, rétorqua Stiles, ne comprenant pas l'animosité de Scott envers l'autre élève.

- Maintenant que c'est fait, tu peux partir continua Scott, toujours sur le même ton.

L'autre élève se leva.

- Moi c'est Isaac. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, hésite pas !

- Oui, il a surtout besoin que tu partes ! lança à nouveau Scott, qui semblait perdre patience.

Isaac sortit de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi méchant avec lui ? demanda Stiles sur un ton accusateur.

- Il appartient à Serpentard, répondit Scott

- Oui et alors ? essaya de comprendre le jeune homme.

- Tout le monde sait que Vous-Savez-Qui était à Serpentard …

- Oui, mais ça ne fait pas de lui la même personne, non ?

Scott ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Stiles venait de mettre à mal son raisonnement. Et surtout il venait de lui faire prendre conscience que son comportement n'était pas très correct.

- Je reviens ! dit-il précipitamment. Il sortit en trombe.

- Il est lent à la détente. Mais au moins, c'est quelqu'un d'honnête et d'intègre, dit Lydia.

Elle se tourna vers Stiles et le regarda, un air suspicieux sur le visage.

- Et si tu nous expliquais ce que tu as fait dans le stade ?

Depuis quand un 1ère année est capable d'une telle maîtrise en télékinésie. Et ton sort Protego, je n'en parle même pas … Il était d'une telle puissance … Tout le monde ne fait que parler de ça dans les couloirs. Tout le monde se demande qui tu es.

Stiles essayait de réfléchir pour savoir s'il pouvait leur faire confiance. Ils n'avaient rien fait en tout cas pour qu'il pense le contraire. Il prit une décision pourtant. Il ne pourrait pas tout le temps être seul. Ils semblaient vouloir devenir ses amis.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas …, dit-il.

- Et alors ? Cela n'a jamais empêcher de devenir amis, non ? dit Jackson comme si c'était normal.

La simplicité du raisonnement de son camarade frappa Stiles. C'était tellement simple. Il avait tellement eu peur qu'il s'était fermé complètement aux autres, même à ceux qui étaient sincères et honnêtes.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite :D**_

_**Ma bêta a eu une excellente idée : je vais faire des chapitres plus courts, cela me permettra alors de publier plus souvent et de vous faire moins attendre. **_

_**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira comme elle m'a plut et à ma bêta aussi. **_

_**Bonne lecture et surtout n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews !**_

* * *

Il regarda ses deux amis. Oui, il pouvait enfin dire que c'étaient des amis.

- Je suis Stiles … Stiles Stilinski …, dit-il dans un murmure.

Un grand courant d'air sembla passer dans la pièce. Lydia ouvrit grand les yeux et Jackson s'en décrocha presque la mâchoire.

- Attends, Stilinski, comme Stilinski, le sorcier et la sorcière qui ont révolutionné la magie de ces derniers siècles ?

Stiles acquiesça de la tête. Il s'attendait presque à un rejet de leur part. Mais la réaction de Lydia le surprit.

- Ca explique beaucoup de chose alors. Mais ta maitrise de la télékinésie ?

- J'ai découvert ce don il y a quelques mois, et je me suis beaucoup entrainé.

Pendant ce temps-là, Jackson réfléchissait.

- Je pense qu'il serait plus sage de ne rien dire à personne.

Lydia se tourna vers son petit ami.

- J'aime bien quand tu fais preuve d'intelligence, dit-elle en déposant un baiser rapide sous le regard faussement offusqué du jeune homme.

Ils ne purent parler d'avantage, la porte s'ouvrant sur Scott, tout essoufflé, les joues rouges.

- Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour l'attroupement qu'il y a devant l'infirmerie, dit-il avec un air amusé.

- Un attroupement ? demanda Stiles.

- Ben ouais, ils veulent tous voir celui qui a sauvé deux élèves, dit Scott avec un grand sourire.

- Pff, n'importe quoi. J'ai juste fait ce que je devais faire. Je suis sûr que d'autres l'auraient fait !

- Ca, je n'en suis pas convaincu, répondit Lydia avec un air dépité.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Scott, se trouvant devant cette dernière, se retourna et entrouvrit la porte. Il se figea sur place. Il tourna doucement la tête.

- Heuuu … C'est Derek …

Lydia et Jackson se figèrent également. Stiles ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de ses amis. Il fit quand même un signe de tête à Scott pour lui dire de faire entrer l'élève. Lorsque Derek passa la porte, Stiles ne remarqua qu'une seule chose : ses yeux bleu électrique. Il ne parvint pas à s'en détacher. Un léger raclement de gorge le rappela à l'ordre et le fit revenir sur Terre. Ses trois amis s'étaient placés près de lui afin d'intervenir en cas de problème. Mais Stiles ne sentait aucun danger provenir du jeune homme qui s'avançait. Derek les regarda presque avec mépris, puis reporta son attention sur le jeune homme dans le lit.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé Isaac lors du match, dit-il sur un ton brut, ferme.

Stiles lui fit un petit sourire et acquiesça de la tête.

- Je n'ai fait que ce que je devais faire, répondit-il.

- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas, dit Derek tout en se retournant, et passant la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

Ils entendirent des bruits de course dans le couloir.

Lydia, Scott et Jackson restaient abasourdis devant le comportement de leur camarade.

- Alors là …, commença Lydia …

- Quoi ? demanda Stiles, intrigué.

- Derek Hale … Elève en 7ème et dernière année. Sûrement l'un des plus doués de sa promotion, mais aussi l'un des plus froids, frigides, imbus …

Elle continua avec un grand nombre d'adjectifs, tous aussi peu reluisant pour le jeune homme.

- Mais qu'il vienne te remercier et qu'il te propose de l'aide … Là, je ne sais pas quoi penser …

- Ben, peut-être qu'il n'est pas comme tu le dis ? répondit Stiles qui, soudain, en était sûr.

- Il ne parle quasiment jamais. Il passe son temps à grogner et à plaquer les gens au mur s'ils osent le regarder de travers, ou s'ils disent quelque chose qui ne lui plait pas.

- Oui mais …

- Il n'y a pas de oui mais, dit Lydia. Fais bien attention à lui ! Je ne le connais que par les rumeurs qui courent à son sujet. Mais évite de te frotter à lui, dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Ses trois amis partis, il se remit à penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se rappela alors le regard de Derek. Il avait quelque chose d'hypnotisant, de magnifique. Il était sûr, au fond de lui, que le jeune homme n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il en avait l'air, et que tout le monde se plaisait à le dire.

Il put retourner au dortoir dès le lendemain, après avoir assuré à l'infirmière qu'il allait très bien. Alors qu'il allait passer la porte de la salle commune de sa maison, une main sur l'épaule l'arrêta. Il se dégagea tout de suite et se retourna pour voir qui l'avait touché. Il s'agissait d'Isaac.

- Excuse, je t'ai fait peur …, dit ce dernier avec un air contrit.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste que je n'aime pas que l'on me touche.

- Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fait … En plus, vu que j'appartiens à Serpentard …

- Comme je l'ai déjà expliqué à un certain idiot, dit-il en pensant à Scott, ce n'est pas la maison à laquelle vous appartenez qui fait de vous qui vous êtes.

Isaac cligna des yeux devant les paroles de son vis-à-vis. Il voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais Stiles recula.

- Désolé, mais depuis que je suis ici, tu es bien le premier à penser ça. Et je pense que tu es pour quelque chose au fait que Scott soit venu me faire des excuses, dit-il en rougissant de plus belle.

- Je lui ai juste ouvert les yeux, c'est tout …, dit Stiles.

Il trouva Isaac mignon quand il rougissait. Soudain son cerveau analysa toutes les infos qu'il avait, les images, les paroles. Stiles ne savait pas comment il faisait, mais il avait le don, alors que rien ne reliait les informations entre elles, de trouver celle qui manquait. Et là,, il la trouva. Il retint un hoquet de surprise, et se mit presque à rire. Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle, il se retourna.

- Ne laisse pas ces choses insignifiantes tout gâcher …, dit-il.

Isaac papillonna à plusieurs reprises ne sachant pas de quoi parlait Stiles. Il retourna dans sa maison tout en essayant de comprendre pourquoi.

Stiles n'avait pas prévu une chose. C'était l'imagination de ses amis. A peine eut-il mis un pied dans la salle commune, qu'il fut applaudi de toute part par les autres élèves. Il regarda tout le monde, un peu perdu. Il tomba sur un grand sourire de Lydia. Ca le rassura. L'un des élèves voulut l'approcher pour lui serrer la main. Il recula. Puis un autre élève voulut faire la même chose. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sentit la crise de panique arriver. Soudain, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Puis une autre, et encore une autre. Jackson avait été le premier à voir le malaise du jeune homme. Et d'office, il s'était porté à ses côtés. Lydia et Scott avaient suivi sans se poser de question. Rien que leur présence lui faisait du bien, et le rassurait. Une fois tout le monde parti, ils furent les seuls à rester dans la salle commune.

- Demain, nous saurons avec qui on est, dit Scott.

- Je m'en passerais bien de leur rapprochement, grommela Jackson, tout en passant la main dans les cheveux de Lydia, qui était assise sur ses genoux.

- Je pense que c'est une bonne chose. Cela va permettre de souder les élèves, dit-elle distraitement.

Tout le monde monta dans son dortoir respectif et alla se coucher. Malgré sa fatigue, Stiles mit du temps à s'endormir. Il entendit les ronflements de ses camarades un long moment avant de plonger, lui aussi, dans l'univers des rêves.

Il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Il sentait la chaleur des flammes sur sa peau. Il se mit à crier pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. Mais rien n'y faisait. Il pouvait sentir sa peau commencer à sécher sous la chaleur. La douleur le gagna. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Scott et Jackson essayaient de maintenir Stiles dans son lit. Mais ils avaient du mal, tant il bougeait dans tous les sens. Dès qu'il avait commencé à crier, ils s'étaient levés pour venir l'aider. Mais aucun d'eux n'arrivait à le réveiller, à le faire sortir de ce qui semblait être un terrible cauchemar. Et surtout, sa peau devenait de plus en plus chaude.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur un des professeurs. Le professeur Potter.

- Poussez-vous, dit-il avec un ton ferme aux deux adolescents, qui se poussèrent.

Il se pencha au-dessus de Stiles qui continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens, et pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du jeune homme, fermant les yeux. Qu'il rouvrit quelques secondes après, brillant d'une lueur de grande inquiétude.

- Il me faut de l'aide, dit-il tout bas.

Il fit un geste avec sa baguette qui ne sembla rien produire du tout. Seulement une seconde après, deux autres professeurs apparurent dans la chambre.

- Je n'arrive pas à le sortir de son cauchemar, leur dit Potter.

- Mais comment ?

- J'avais réussi dans le train, mais difficilement. Mais là, impossible, comme si quelque chose bloquait mes pouvoirs. Je pense qu'à trois, nous devrions pouvoir réussir.

Les deux autres professeurs s'étaient rapprochés du jeune homme. Il était devenu rouge du fait de sa température élevée.

- Il faut faire vite, il ne supportera plus longtemps ça.

Stiles ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Il avait vu une lueur blanche arriver, mais repartir aussitôt. Il avait hurlé à pleins poumons. Ce qu'il fit aussi dans la réalité. L'un des professeurs appliqua un sort de silence afin d'isoler la chambre. Ils pointèrent tous leur baguette sur le jeune homme.

Cette fois-ci, la lueur blanche l'enveloppa, et il fut ramené dans la réalité. Il aspira l'air avec rapidité tout en gardant les yeux grands ouverts, une lueur de peur profonde à l'intérieur.

- Allez prévenir Madame Pomfresh. Qu'elle vienne directement ici.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'elle arrive.

- J'avais bien dit qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour …

- Ce n'est pas ça. Il est resté enfermé dans un cauchemar.

- Mais comment peut-on rester enfermé dans un songe ?

- Bonne question, répondit doucement Potter, en regardant Stiles en sueur dans son lit, se faisant occulter par l'infirmière.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite :D Désoler pour le temps d'attente :/ Permis, je vais essayer de publier un peu plus vite ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et merci encore à ma fabuleuse bêta :D**_

* * *

Scott et Jackson descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner avec un air maussade et fatigués. Ils avaient passé la nuit à veiller sur leur camarade.

Lydia sut qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Stiles. Elle se rapprocha de Jackson qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec lui …, dit-il.

- Laissons-lui le temps de nous faire confiance et de se confier, répondit Lydia.

Scott se posa devant son bol sans enthousiasme et commença à manger, plus par automatisme que par envie. Quelques minutes après, la porte s'ouvrit doucement et laissa passer un Stiles méconnaissable. Il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il était blanc comme un linge et avec des cernes noirs. Tout le monde le regarda entrer et s'installer à la table de sa maison. Il ne faisait même pas attention à ce qu'il se passait autour. Plusieurs élèves voulurent s'installer à côté de lui pour lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant le match, mais Scott et Jackson avait déjà pris les places, et les regardaient avec colère. Stiles leur fit un petit sourire.

- Pourquoi tu es descendu ? demanda Lydia.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de rester au lit alors que vous m'avez veillé toute la nuit, et que vous êtes ici … Je suis sincèrement désolé, dit-il avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Scott posa sa main sur l'une des épaules du jeune homme, Jackson en fit de même. Cette fois-ci, leur ami n'eut pas le moindre geste de rejet. Il semblait même apprécier ce contact.

A peine eurent-ils fini leur petit déjeuner que le professeur Potter entra dans la grande salle.

- Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, merci de rejoindre vos salles communes respectives pour le moment. Nous ferons votre répartition après.

Tous les élèves de ces deux maisons sortirent de la salle. Il ne resta que ceux de Serpentard et de Gryffondor.

- Bon, je fais faire la répartition de chaque élève. Vous apprendrez à vous connaître et d'ailleurs, dans ce but, nous vous demandons de faire un projet ensemble, qui sera présenté à l'ensemble de l'école en fin d'année.

Sans autre forme de cérémonie, il passa aux différents binômes.

- Scott McCall avec Isaac Lahey.

Lydia Martin avec Erica Reyes.

Jackson Whittemore avec Boyd Vernon.

Et Stiles avec Derek Hale.

Le silence accueillit ce dernier binôme. Tout le monde regarda Stiles avec un air compatissant. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas, tellement il était fatigué. Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et à se concentrer.

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous de retourner dans votre dortoir, dit Potter à l'attention du jeune homme.

Derek, allez l'accompagner, s'il vous plait.

Ce dernier, sous les sourires moqueurs de ses condisciples de Serpentard, se leva, puis leur lança un regard noir qui les fit arrêter de suite de sourire, et alla rejoindre Stiles, qui se traînait plus qu'il ne marchait en direction de son dortoir. Lydia lança un regard d'inquiétude à son petit ami et à Scott qui le lui rendirent. Eux aussi étaient très inquiets de l'état de Stiles, mais aussi du choix de leur professeur pour leur binôme.

Ce dernier monta les marches à la lenteur d'un escargot, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il était suivi par Derek. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé, mais avait vu l'état du jeune homme. Soudain, Stiles perdit l'équilibre et tomba en arrière. Derek le rattrapa.

- Fait attention, lui dit-il sur un ton plus ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Stiles acquiesça et se remit à monter les marches. Ils arrivèrent devant le tableau de la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Merci Derek, dit Stiles, sur un ton las et fatigué.

Derek acquiesça de la tête et repartit.

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de se déshabiller qu'il tomba sur son lit et sombra immédiatement dans un sommeil réparateur.

Il ne se réveilla que tard dans la soirée. Il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Il avait mal partout. Sûrement un reste de la nuit précédente. Il finit par ôter ses vêtements, et alla à la douche.

Il était encore fatigué et avait toujours des cernes. Mais il se sentait mieux que le matin même. Son ventre gargouilla d'ailleurs de faim. Il se sourit à lui-même, et se laissa bercer par le bruit de l'eau.

Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce cauchemar. Il n'avait pourtant assisté à aucun incendie, ou autre chose dans le même style. Il devait trouver ce que cela voulait dire.

Pendant ce temps, ses amis faisaient connaissance avec leur binôme. Il y eu quelques frictions au début, mais finalement, chacun découvrit que l'autre n'était pas différent. Et qu'ils avaient des points communs. Lydia et Erica s'étaient très rapidement bien entendues. Elles avaient le même humour et la même passion pour les vêtements. Jackson eut un peu plus de mal avec Boyd qui ne disait pas un mot. Puis finalement, au détour d'un couloir, ils commencèrent à parler de sport, plus précisément de Quidditch. Il était réellement passionné par ce sport, tout comme Jackson.

Quant à Isaac et Scott, ce ne fut pas des plus simples. Isaac ne regardait jamais Scott dans les yeux, et rougissait à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Cela n'échappa pas aux deux filles, qui se regardèrent tout en souriant.

- Et ton balai …, demanda Isaac.

- Il a atterri dans le saule cogneur …, répondit Scott avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux.

Isaac se retint de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il avait toujours été empathique. Et il pouvait sentir la profonde tristesse émaner de son vis-à-vis.

- Je vais devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir rejouer. Ma mère n'a pas les moyens de m'en racheter un pour le moment.

- Je m'étais payé le mien l'été dernier, souffla Isaac, se rappelant que le sien aussi était détruit.

Scott regarda alors Isaac. Il plongea dans son regard bleu ciel et ne sentit même pas qu'il retenait sa respiration. Au bout de quelques secondes, se rendant compte qu'il le dévisageait, il détourna la tête tout en rougissant.

Erica et Lydia s'étaient levées, rejoignant chacune leurs petits amis, qui étaient en grande discussion sur quel était le meilleur balai.

- Bon, pendant que vous parlez de balai, ce qui fait bizarre pour des hommes, je dois l'avouer, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, nous, on va voir Stiles.

Boyd se pencha vers Jackson.

- Elle est toujours aussi piquante ?

- Oui, et encore là, c'est soft, dit-il en soufflant plus pour la forme.

- Elle va bien s'entendre avec Erica alors …, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je compatis à ta douleur …

- Ce n'est pas bientôt fini ces messes basses ? D'ailleurs, vous vous disiez quoi de si important pour éviter que l'on vous entende ? demanda Erica avec un éclair de malice dans les yeux.

- Rien qui pourrait vous nuire, je vous rassure, déclara rapidement Jackson en regardant Boyd et en essayant d'éviter de rire.

Tout le monde se leva et partit en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ils croisèrent Derek qui semblait attendre quelque chose.

- Tu viens avec nous Derek ? On va voir comment va Stiles ? demanda Erica.

Tous les autres retinrent leur souffle. Il regarda chacun de la tête au pied.

Puis toujours sans un mot, il partit en direction de la salle de Gryffondor.

Lydia demanda doucement :

- Il est toujours aussi froid et désagréable ?

- En tout cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu sourire. Il est comme ça depuis qu'il est arrivé. D'après les infos que j'ai pu avoir, il se serait passé quelque chose dans sa famille …

Lydia la remercia. Son cerveau marchait à plein régime. Tout le monde put entrer dans la salle commune. Sûrement une conséquence du rapprochement des deux maisons.

- On va le chercher, dirent Scott et Jackson.

Ils montèrent dans leur chambre mais ne le trouvèrent pas. Ils se dirigèrent vers les douches, où ils tombèrent nez à nez avec lui. Ne s'attendant pas du tout à cette rencontre, Stiles poussa un cri avant de tomber à la renverse.

- La prochaine fois, prévenez les mecs ! dit-il en se frottant la tête, là où il pouvait sentir la bosse se former.

- Rejoins-nous en bas, dit Jackson en faisant signe à Scott de descendre pour le laisser se changer.

Grommelant contre sa chute, Stiles s'habilla rapidement et descendit. Il fut surpris de voir autant de monde qui l'attendait. Surtout une personne.

- Salut Stiles, fit Isaac d'un signe de la main.

- Salut, répondit ce dernier avec un petit sourire.

Lydia s'avança :

- Alors je te présente …

- Erica et Boyd dit-il, tout naturellement.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas bien ce matin que je n'écoutais pas, dit-il avec un petit sourire.

Bon maintenant que c'est fait, on peut aller manger ?

Jackson éclata de rire devant le naturel du jeune homme. Il fut suivit par les autres élèves. Derek regarda son binôme tout en restant de marbre. Stiles soutint son regard pendant quelques secondes. Tout le monde put presque sentir le combat que se livraient les deux personnalités. Ce fut Stiles qui rompit le premier le contact, lorsque son ventre recommença à grogner.

Le diner venait tout juste d'être servi. Il se jeta presque sur les plats. Il remplit son assiette plusieurs fois, toujours sous le regard effaré des ses amis.

- Vous pouvez m'expliquer où il met tout ça ? demanda Erica.

- On se pose encore la question, répondit Lydia en haussant les épaules.

- Si tu continues à manger comme ça, tu vas grossir …

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui avait dit ça. Derek.

Stiles ouvrait grand les yeux avec les joues pleines de nourriture. Il ne put se retenir de rire et recracha tout. Dont une partie atterrit sur Derek. Ce dernier devint sombre et regarda Stiles d'un air mauvais. Celui-ci, sentant le danger venir, se leva avec précipitation. Juste quelques secondes plus tard, il était poursuivi par Derek. Ce fut l'hilarité générale.

- Au secours ! Je vais me faire bouffer, lança Stiles.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas lui recracher tout à la figure, lui dit Erica en ricanant.

- Mais je n'y suis pour rien …, se lamenta-t-il tout en courant.

Soudain, quelqu'un l'attrapa par le bras, ce qui stoppa net sa course. Il se retourna avec prudence, et tomba sur le regard bleu azur de Derek. Au lieu d'y lire de la colère, il y vit une étincelle d'amusement ?!

Ce dernier lui donna une claque derrière la tête.

- Eh, ça fait mal !

- Estimes-toi heureux que je m'arrête là, répondit-il en retournant à sa place.

Stiles, rougi par l'effort, rejoignit aussi sa place. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas se mettre à proximité de son binôme.

Tout le monde avait regagné son lit. Stiles essayait de trouver le sommeil. Il entendit Scott et Jackson parler.

- Tu vas faire comment sans balai ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense que pour le moment, je pourrai prendre ceux d'entraînement.

- Tu sais, ils datent de quelques années …

- Je sais bien, oui. La victoire est compromise cette année, on dirait, dit Scott sur un ton amer.

Stiles serra les points. Il n'avait pu rien faire pour sauver le balai de son ami. Et il avait détruit aussi celui d'Isaac. Juste avant de s'endormir, il se promit d'essayer de faire quelque chose.

Il se leva aux aurores, prit sa douche rapidement et fonça à la bibliothèque. Il y passa les quelques heures avant le début des cours. Il emprunta un ou deux livres. Chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il se plongeait dedans. Tout le monde s'approcha de lui pour savoir ce qu'il lisait, mais à chaque fois, il partait presque en courant, avec un petit sourire narquois. Ce ne fut qu'une semaine après qu'il arriva au petit déjeuner sans le moindre livre.

- Alors, tes meilleurs amis t'ont quitté ? lança Jackson sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Chacun vit une lueur de tristesse et d'inquiétude voiler le regard du jeune homme. Lydia se leva rapidement et lança un regard noir à son petit copain, qui comprit qu'il avait fait une bêtise.

- Stiles, il disait ça pour rire …

- Oui oui, je sais, dit-il en retrouvant le sourire.

Mais personne ne fut dupe. Il avait toujours cette lueur au fond des yeux. Même Derek se demanda pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Il s'assit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Ils n'avaient pas cours ce matin.

- Ne m'attendez pas, il faut que je passe voir Hagrid ce matin.

- Hagrid ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda Scot

- Pour un truc, dit-il en contemplant son bol avec insistance.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Lydia se tourna vers leur groupe.

- Il nous cache quelque chose ! dit-elle

- Pour une fois, pas besoin de ton super sens de femme pour que l'on s'en rende compte, lança Jackson avec un sourire.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Désoler pour le temps de parution mais je suis en vacance. En tout cas voila la suite. Je vais essayer de publier plus vite. Et surement commencer une nouvelle fic :D**_

_**Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic ! Et encore merci pour tout à ma bêta :D**_

* * *

- Toi, tu pourras ouvrir la bouche quand tu arrêteras de dire des conneries, en restant poli !

Boyd posa la main sur son épaule pour soutenir son camarade.

Stiles fila directement voir le garde-chasse. Il frappa à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit et Hagrid se présenta devant lui.

- Bonjour gamin ! Alors comment ça se passe ?

- Pas trop mal, je dirais … Je voulais vous demander quelque chose, dit-il.

Hagrid le laissa entrer. Il n'en ressortit qu'une heure plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait ce qu'il voulait, et même plus. Il devait trouver un moyen d'avoir ce qu'il voulait. Il devait profiter du week-end.

Avant même que l'aube ne soit là, Stiles était déjà debout. Il laissa rapidement un mot à Scott et Jackson, et partit. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu, il l'aurait aperçu s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite.

Il lança un Lumos pour s'éclairer. Il en augmenta même la puissance pour que cela éclaire plus loin. Il marcha pendant un bon moment. Il ne sut dire combien de temps, le soleil ne passant pas du tout le plafond de verdure.

Soudain, il se sentit observé. Hagrid l'avait prévenu. Il y avait de nombreuses créatures dans la forêt. Malgré le frisson qu'il eut, il continua.

Il finit par arriver là où il voulait aller. Hagrid lui avait expliqué que les centaures habitaient dans une clairière, et qu'en son centre se trouvait un arbre. Il s'agissait d'un arbre millénaire. Ils le considéraient comme sacré. Plusieurs baguettes avaient été faites avec son bois. Elles s'étaient avérées extrêmement puissantes.

Il ne fit qu'un pas en direction du village qu'il fut arrêté par deux lances. Hagrid l'avait averti que les centaures étaient des créatures très méfiantes, encore plus envers le genre humain.

- Que fais-tu ici jeune humain ? Personne n'a le droit de venir ici, sauf Hagrid.

Il lui avait aussi dit qu'il ne devait en aucun cas mentir. Ils le sauraient tout de suite, et cela risquait de mal se passer.

- Je suis Stiles Stilinski, et je suis venu demander votre aide.

A sa grande surprise, les deux centaures levèrent leur lance.

- Suis-nous, nous attendions ta venue.

Ne comprenant rien du tout, Stiles les suivit quand même. Il fut scruté de la tête aux pieds par plusieurs centaures lorsqu'il entra dans le village. Tous les autres centaures, jeunes ou plus vieux, se mirent à les suivre. Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans un bâtiment.

- Ainsi tu es venu, jeune Stilinski, lança le centaure déjà présent dans la pièce centrale. D'ailleurs seule pièce du bâtiment.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ?

- Les étoiles ont annoncé ta venue. Et puis, tu ressembles tellement à tes parents que tu ne peux être qu'un Stilinski.

- Vous connaissez mes parents ? dit-il surpris.

- Oui. Ils nous ont beaucoup aidé par le passé. C'est grâce à eux que nous sommes encore vivants à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Dis-moi ce qui t'amène, et je ferai en sorte de t'aider.

- Voilà, deux de mes amis ont perdu leur balai et je souhaite leur en fabriquer un autre. J'aurai besoin de bois provenant de …

- N'y pense même pas ! lança le centaure sur un ton empli de colère. Tu as beau être leur fils, rien ne nous dit que tu es comme eux …

- Mais …

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Il entendit des cris provenant de l'extérieur.

- Reste à l'intérieur ! lança le centaure qui saisit une lance et sortit.

Les cris ne diminuèrent pas. Il entendit alors une voix complètement différente de celle des centaures.

- Je peux sentir une autre odeur que la vôtre ici … Une odeur délicieuse. Livrez-moi cette personne, et j'arrêterai de vous faire du mal.

- Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne respecteras pas ta parole. Et puis, il est hors de question que l'on te le livre !

- Alors, vous allez tous mourir ! lança la voix avec un sifflement.

Stiles bouillait. Pourquoi des personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas, allaient se sacrifier pour lui ? Il ne le supporta pas. Il franchit alors la porte.

- Je suis là …

- Non, rentre tout de suite, tu dois …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se changeant en pierre, un regard d'épouvante sur le visage.

- Ainsi, c'est donc toi dont j'ai senti l'odeur.

Stiles fit face à la créature. Pour avoir lu entièrement le bestiaire, il savait ce qu'il avait en face de lui : une méduse. Elle devait être une des descendantes de la première Méduse, créature apparue dans la Grèce antique. Elle serpenta jusqu'à lui. Les serpents sur sa tête sifflèrent. Elle s'enroula autour du corps de Stiles qui avait fermé les yeux.

- Inutiles que tu fermes les yeux, dit-il d'une voix suave. Tu ne pourras pas me résister …

En effet, Stiles avait beau vouloir garder les yeux fermés, son corps semblait vouloir le contraire. Pendant qu'il luttait contre son propre corps, il essayait de chercher une solution. Puis lui revint ce qu'il avait appris lors de ses cours d'histoire sur la mythologie. Sur comment avait été battue Méduse. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire.

- Tu souris face à la mort … Tu es étrange petit !

- Non je souris à ta mort, répondit Stiles.

Son bras était coincé mais il avait sa baguette dans la main.

- Ma mort ? Et comment comptes-tu me tuer ? Tu es tellement frêle que je pourrais te briser en mille …

- EXPULSO ! cria-t-il

La méduse poussa un cri de douleur pendant qu'elle était propulsée sur plusieurs mètres. Elle en avait lâché Stiles qui tomba à genoux. Plusieurs centaures vinrent l'entourer pour le protéger.

- C'est courageux ce que tu as fait petit être, mais tu ne peux rien faire contre elle …

- Faux. Je sais comment la battre ! dit-il en se relevant.

Il s'était promis que, tant qu'il le pourrait, personne autour de lui ne souffrirait.

Il se plaça devant les centaures qui étaient désemparés par la mort de leur chef mais aussi par l'attitude du jeune humain. Très peu de personnes avaient pris leur défense. Ils étaient considérés comme des monstres. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient complètement retirés du monde en s'installant dans cette clairière, près de leur arbre sacré. La méduse cracha, et les serpents lui servant de chevelure sifflèrent de colère.

- Maudis sois-tu ! Je vais te tuer et te voler ton essence vitale, menaça-t-elle à l'attention de Stiles.

Elle s'approcha à toute vitesse. Stiles avait de nouveau fermé les yeux. Mais il était prêt. Il s'était souvenu d'un sort dont il avait rapidement lu la description dans un des livres de la bibliothèque.

Au moment où il ne put se retenir d'ouvrir ses yeux, il leva sa baguette.

- MIRORUS !

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et tomba sur les pupilles argentées de la méduse. Qui ne comprenait pas que sa victime ne se transformait pas en pierre.

- Impossible, personne ne peut résister à mon pouvoir ! Qui es-tu ? lança-t-elle, tout en s'élançant vers le jeune homme.

Pourtant elle ne put faire que quelques mètres. Se retournant pour regarder sa queue, elle s'aperçut qu'elle se transformait petit à petit en pierre.

- Mais, mais …

- La première Méduse fut tuée par Persée qui, grâce à son reflet dans son bouclier, n'eut pas besoin de la regarder en face pour lui trancher la tête.

Je n'ai fait que reprendre son idée. J'ai jeté un sort qui agit comme un miroir. Alors que tu pensais m'attaquer, c'est toi-même que tu attaquais …

- Tu te rends compte que tu viens de détruire la dernière représentante sur Terre de la Méduse, siffla la créature.

- Et je pense que le monde ne s'en portera que mieux, dit Stiles sur un ton dur.

Il assista alors à l'agonie de la créature qui se transformait petit à petit en pierre. Elle le supplia de l'aider, de la sauver. Alors qu'il allait céder, un des centaures lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Cette forêt a des règles. Nous les suivons tous pour rester en vie. Il arrive que certaines créatures ne supportent plus ces règles, alors elles deviennent folles. Je pense que c'est une preuve de pitié que de mettre fin à leur vie.

Stiles se mit à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais voulu donner la mort à qui que ce soit. Mais il avait été obligé. Pour sauver d'autres personnes, il avait été obligé de tuer.

Ce fut le silence. La méduse était complètement transformée en pierre. Soudain, une sorte de lumière jaillit du corps de pierre. Elle se sépara en plusieurs rayons qui frappèrent les corps des centaures transformés un peu plus tôt. La pierre semblait s'écailler, et on pouvait voir l'étincelle de vie se répandre à nouveau dans les corps. L'un des rayons vint frapper Stiles.

- Merci jeune humain. Tu m'as sauvé de ma folie. Je te serai à jamais reconnaissante. Voici un cadeau de ma part …

Il sentit alors quelque chose dans le creux de sa main. Une pierre argentée.

- Lorsque tu auras besoin d'aide, brises-la, et je viendrai t'aider.

La voix disparut de son esprit. Il se sentait plus léger, comme si en partant, la voix avait emporté avec lui ses doutes et sa tristesse.

Tous les centaures se regroupèrent autour de lui et l'applaudirent.

- Par tes actions, tu viens de prouver ta valeur. Tu viens de sauver mon peuple d'une mort certaine. Tu es le digne fils de tes parents …

Le centaure le regarda alors. Stiles sentit comme une inquisition dans son esprit. Comme si le regard du centaure pouvait voir dans les moindres parties de son esprit.

- J'accéderai à ta demande …

Stiles souffla de contentement. Soudainement, il se sentit fébrile. Il manqua de s'écrouler mais fut retenu par l'un des centaures.

Il fut déposé sur le dos de l'un d'eux. Il se tint au torse pendant que le centaure, ainsi que tous les autres, se dirigeaient vers le centre du village, vers l'arbre sacré.

- Il faut maintenant que l'arbre reconnaisse ta valeur et accepte de t'aider.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous sommes tous connectés à cet arbre. Nous vivons en harmonie avec lui. Il faut que tu communies avec lui. Je ne peux faire plus, je suis désolé.

Stiles descendit alors du dos du centaure et se dirigea vers l'arbre. Il posa sa main sur le tronc. Il était tiède. Il pouvait presque sentir les pulsations émanant de l'arbre. Soudain, il eut comme l'impression de décoller. Il vit alors la forêt sous lui. Plus il regardait, plus il s'éloignait. Puis, tout s'arrêta. Il se retrouvait dans l'espace, la Terre en-dessous de lui.

Alors qu'il aurait dû avoir le vertige, il se sentait bien. Il avait conscience de tout. Il sentit alors une conscience s'immiscer dans son esprit. Elle n'avait rien de néfaste. Elle était juste curieuse. Stiles lui ouvrit donc l'intégralité de son esprit. Il ne sut le temps que cela prit. Mais il sentit l'entité se retirer. Il revint à lui. Il était assis contre l'arbre. Il se leva avec difficulté. Il avait dû rester dans cette position pendant un bon moment. A côté de lui, se trouvait un tas de bois. Assez pour faire plusieurs balais. Il sourit toutes dents dehors.

Un des centaures le raccompagna jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Il était déjà tard et le soleil commençait à décliner.

Il salua le centaure qui retourna dans la forêt. Quant à lui, il se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Ce dernier lui ouvrit et le fit entrer.

Ce qu'aucun d'eux ne savait, c'est que quelqu'un les avait vus. Avait vu le centaure ramener Stiles de la forêt interdite, avait vu Stiles entrer chez Hagrid. En ressortir quelques minutes plus tard et se diriger vers le château.

Lorsque ses amis le virent, ils coururent presque à sa rencontre.

- On peut savoir où tu es allé ? Surtout avec autant de terre sur toi ?

Ils n'eurent pour seule réponse qu'un sourire du jeune homme qui monta prendre sa douche. Il s'était rarement sentit aussi bien. Son esprit s'attaqua alors à la création des balais. Il avait passé la semaine à faire des recherches pour savoir comment il devait faire. Il avait pris toutes les informations dont il avait besoin. Il lui faudrait sûrement encore plusieurs jours pour qu'il y parvienne, et plusieurs essais. Une fois sa douche prise, il se posa sur son lit et se mit à faire des croquis, des schémas et noter des formules. Scott et Jackson le regardèrent faire. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il faisait. Mais Lydia leur avait dit que, si pour le moment, il ne disait rien, il le ferait tôt ou tard. Il était tellement plongé dans son projet, qu'il ne sentit même pas la faim arriver et s'installer. Quand il ne put tenir plus, il découvrit une assiette avec une montagne de nourriture sur sa table de nuit. Scott et Jackson dormaient déjà. Jamais on n'avait été aussi gentil avec lui. Il se mit à pleurer tout en mangeant. Cela ne fit que le convaincre de se dépêcher de finir les balais.

C'était dimanche. Alors que Scott, Jackson et Lydia descendaient de leur dortoir, ils furent stoppés net par le spectacle qu'il y avait dans la salle commune. Quelqu'un avait amené de la nourriture en grande quantité. Elle se trouvait sur une table. Plusieurs élèves voulurent s'asseoir pour en profiter, mais furent arrêtés par une barrière. Lydia compta : il y avait 7 places assises. Alors qu'elle se demandait qui avait bien pu faire ça, Isaac, suivit d'Erica, Boyd et bizarrement de Derek firent leur apparition dans leur salle commune. Plusieurs élèves voulurent rétorquer, mais un simple regard de Lydia les fit taire dans l'instant.

- Vous faites quoi ici ? demanda Lydia, ayant déjà un doute sur leur présence.

- Nous avons tous reçu un message comme quoi on devait venir rapidement dans la salle commune de de Gryffondor.

- Et accessoirement nous réveiller, grogna Derek.

- Je pense savoir pourquoi, sourit Lydia en montrant la salle.

Ils purent s'installer chacun à une place.

- Mais qui a bien pu faire ça ? demanda Scott, en portant un croissant à sa bouche.

- Tu te poses la question ? demanda Jackson, qui avait rapidement compris la personne responsable.

Scott avala alors de travers.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Je pense qu'il veut nous remercier pour ce que nous avons fait pour lui.

- Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire ! lança Scott. C'est normal de s'aider quand on est ami.

- Oui, justement, je pense que le problème vient de là, souffla Lydia.

Derek avait entendu et lança un regard interrogateur à Lydia.

Ils eurent beau chercher Stiles dans la journée, personne ne le trouva. Il refit une apparition rapide dans la grande salle pour venir se chercher une assiette. Avant même que quelqu'un ne lui pose une question, il était reparti. Scott ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi s'isolait-il comme ça ?

Ce fut la même chose durant toute la semaine. Scott n'en pouvait plus. Il se promit d'attraper Stiles et de lui demander ce qu'il se passait. Mais Stiles, semblait-il, était un véritable serpent. Réussissant à passer sans que Scott ne puisse le voir. Il embarqua Jackson, Isaac et Boyd dans l'histoire. Ils n'eurent pas plus de succès.

- C'est incroyable que nous ne puissions pas lui mettre la main dessus !

- Il faut m'expliquer comment il fait, franchement, dit Jackson. Ca me serait utile des fois avec Lydia, surtout quand elle est en colère.

Tout le monde pouffa à ce que venait de dire le jeune homme.

- Dis-moi Scott, lança soudainement son ami. C'est qui la fille qui te tourne autour depuis quelques jours ?

Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas ce que venait de dire son meilleur ami.

- Comment ça ? Quelle fille ?

Personne ne vit Isaac se renfermer sur lui-même à l'évocation de cette fille.

- Je pense que tu as toutes tes chances ! Fais attention la prochaine fois, dit Jackson avec un clin d'œil.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut tout le monde ! Voici la suite :D**_

_**J'espère que cela vous plaira ^^ Je remercie encore une fois ma bêta pour ses corrections. Je la met à rude épreuve. **_

_**Ensuite, je voulais porter une dédicace à l'auteur Jlukes ... Je vous invite à aller lire dés que possible ses fics qui sont géniales et bien écrites. **_

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup. Stiles était complètement essoufflé. Il les regarda avec un grand sourire.

Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle. Scott se leva et s'avança vers lui.

- Si tu nous disais pourquoi tu nous fuyais cette semaine ?

- Il va falloir me suivre pour ça …, dit Stiles avec un petit sourire en coin. Il faut aussi faire venir Derek …

- Derek ? Mais pourquoi ?

Son vis-à-vis n'entendit même pas la question. Il était déjà reparti. Ce fut Isaac qui alla chercher Derek, qui grogna qu'on vienne le déranger.

Ce fut tout le groupe qui arriva sur le terrain d'entraînement de Quidditch.

- Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour vous avoir évités toute la semaine. Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement. Si je vous avais parlé, j'aurai craché le morceau.

- Quel morceau ? demanda Scott.

Lydia et Isaac secouèrent la tête devant la bêtise de Scott.

Stiles se poussa et tout le monde put voir 5 balais. Chaque balai était différent et avait chacun une couleur différente.

Ce fut Scott qui s'avança le premier. Soudain, l'un des balais s'éleva dans les airs et vint flotter devant lui.

- J'ai fait en sorte que chaque balai vous reconnaisse. Vous serez les seuls qui puissent les utiliser. Ou alors il vous faudra donner votre autorisation.

Scott attrapa le balai. Il en ressentit des frissons. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir qui émanait de celui-ci. Il regarda alors Stiles. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait.

- Essaye-le, lui souffla-t-il avec un sourire.

Scott monta sur le balai avec beaucoup d'appréhension. A peine fut-il en place, qu'il s'éleva dans les airs et qu'il fila. Il avait déjà essayé de nombreux balais, même ceux que sa mère n'aurait jamais pu lui payer. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Il ne faisait qu'un avec son balai. Il obéissait à chacun de ses ordres. Il survola le lac et voulut essayait quelque chose. Il lâcha le manche et voulut se laisser tomber. Le balai corrigea de lui-même sa trajectoire pour l'en empêcher. Incroyable, pensait-il. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver d'avoir une telle merveille dans les mains.

Il fut bientôt rejoint par les autres qui étaient tout aussi stupéfaits de leur balai. Même Derek semblait changé. Il avait l'air … Heureux.

Après plus de 30 minutes d'essais, ils atterrirent. Ne se retenant pas, Scott se dirigea vers Stiles et le prit dans ses bras. Stiles se tendit les premières secondes puis son corps se décontracta de lui-même. Il rendit même l'accolade au jeune homme. Les autres furent moins expressifs, mais il put sentir à quel point ce qu'il avait fait les rendait heureux.

- Jamais on ne m'avait fait un tel cadeau, dit Isaac, en tenant son balai près de lui.

Stiles lui sourit. Lydia s'était approchée de celui de son petit ami et elle l'examina sans le toucher.

- Stiles, cria-t-elle, en faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Ne me dis pas que c'est du bois de …

- Si c'est bien du bois de l'arbre sacré.

- Hein ? Quel arbre sacré ? demanda Jackson.

- D'après les rumeurs, il y aurait un endroit dans la forêt interdite où se trouve un arbre. Un arbre vieux de plusieurs millénaires. Il est sacré pour les centaures …

- Attends, tu es allé dans la forêt interdite ? Tout seul ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lança Scott en s'emportant contre l'imprudence de son ami.

Stiles recula devant le ton, les larmes aux yeux. Un grognement si fit entendre. Derek jetait un regard noir à Scott. Ce dernier devint tout penaud.

- Excuse …

- C'est pas grave, t'inquiète pas.

- Je savais que Stiles était parti dans la forêt et qu'il avait rencontré les centaures, dit Derek.

Tout le monde se retourna.

- Tu le savais, et tu ne nous as rien dit ? lança Erica.

- Ce n'était pas à moi de dire quoique ce soit, répondit Derek sur la défensive.

Ce qui travaillait le plus Lydia, c'était comment il avait fait. Certes, il semblait être plus puissant que n'importe quelle nouvelle année. Mais de là à pouvoir faire un tel acte de magie, c'était presque surréaliste. Soudain, une idée germa. Elle souffla à Jackson :

- Tu seras d'accord pour me prêter ton balai quelques minutes ?

- Bien sur. Mais pour quoi faire ?

- Tu verras bien.

Elle empoigna le balai d'une main et dans l'autre Stiles. Elle ne lui laissa aucune chance. Il lança un regard apeuré à ses amis qui sourire devant la scène. Il fut trainé jusque dans le château. Tout le monde s'écartait sur leur chemin. Les quelques joueurs de Quidditch se demandèrent de quelle marque était le balai qu'elle tenait, n'en ayant jamais vu des semblables. Elle arriva devant la gargouille menant au bureau de la Directrice.

- Madame, je peux vous parler ? demanda-t-elle, une fois dans le bureau.

- Mlle Martin ! Bien sûr.

Lydia s'approcha. Elle lâcha Stiles et garda le balai en main. Elle se mit à parler alors. Plus Minerva écoutait, plus elle ouvrait de grands yeux, tout en regardant alternativement le balai et Stiles.

Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Mlle Martin m'a raconté une histoire des plus originales.

Est-ce vrai que vous avez fabriqué ces balais tout seul ?

- Oui Madame, répondit Stiles en baissant le regard.

- Je vais devoir en parler avec les autres professeurs. Il se peut qu'il y ait du changement très prochainement.

D'ailleurs, le changement intervint dès le soir même, pendant le repas.

McGonagall se leva. Le silence se fit tout de suite.

- Nous avons appris un peu plus tôt que l'un de vos camarades avait accompli un acte magique d'une très grande complexité. Et surtout, qu'il avait parfaitement réussi. Il s'agit du première année Stiles Stilinski.

Il fallut quelques secondes pour que tout le monde réalise ce que venait de dire la Directrice. Stiles Stilinski, le fils des célèbres sorciers était ici, à Poudlard. Ce fut alors un brouhaha qui monta dans la salle.

- Il s'avère qu'il a réussi à fabriquer un balai magique …

Potter se leva et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui lui tira un hoquet de stupeur.

- Il aurait fabriqué, non pas un, mais cinq balais magiques. De ce fait, et ceci en accord avec le Ministère de la Magie, nous avons décidé que dès demain, il suivra les cours des troisièmes années.

Ce fut un véritable silence de mort qui accueilli la nouvelle. En plus d'être le fils des célèbres Stilinski, on venait de le faire passer en 3ème année.

Stiles se faisait tout petit. Scott, Jackson et Lydia s'étaient rapprochés de lui. Ce fut soudain un brouhaha assourdissant. Tout le monde voulait voir le jeune prodige et lui serrer la main. Scott et Jackson se levait déjà pour empêcher les autres de s'approcher. Soudain, il y eut comme un rempart devant Stiles. Isaac, Derek, Erica et Boyd étaient venus leur prêter main forte. Ce fut les grognements de Derek qui impressionnèrent le plus. Une bête sauvage. Les autres élèves n'osèrent pas s'approcher mais ne purent s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil.

Le professeur Potter sourit. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Qu'un lien d'amitié dépasse leur appartenance à des maisons rivales. Et il en avait le plus bel exemple.

Ils furent tous autour de lui le temps que tout le monde parte. Ils ne le laissèrent pas un instant. Il ne savait pas quoi dire pour les remercier. Jamais personne n'avait fait ça pour lui. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il ne put les retenir que de justesse. Une fois sûr qu'aucun autre élève n'allait venir, Stiles put retourner au dortoir accompagné de Scott et Jackson.

- Comment tu as fait pour les balais ?

Stiles regarda Scott avec un grand sourire et continua sa route. Cela vexa pour quelques secondes Scott qui finit par sourire. Son ami viendrait le lui dire en temps et en heure.

Ils se couchèrent tous les trois et ne tardèrent pas à plonger dans les limbes du sommeil.

Stiles était à nouveau immobilisé. Il y avait tant de flammes autour de lui. Il essayait de bouger. Mais n'y arrivait pas. Soudain, il lui sembla entendre une voix. Il hurla mais personne ne lui répondit. Il entendit à nouveau un murmure. Il se concentra alors sur ce qu'il entendait. Une voix de femme… Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'elle disait. Il se concentra encore plus. Il ne remarqua même pas qu'il ne sentait plus du tout les flammes sur son corps.

Soudain, il ouvrit grand les yeux. Il avait pu saisir un mot. Il se leva et alla dans la salle de bains. Cette fois-ci, il ne retint pas ses larmes. Il s'écroula contre l'un des murs de la salle de bains et se laissa aller. Toute la pression s'écoula hors de lui. Il s'endormit même alors qu'il pleurait encore. Il fut réveillé par des secousses.

- Putain, Stiles tu fais quoi par terre dans la salle de bains ? lança un Scott complètement paniqué par ce qu'il voyait.

Son ami avait vraiment mauvaise mine. Il avait encore les restes de sa crise de larmes de la nuit même. D'ailleurs, rien qu'en y pensant, Stiles sentit à nouveau les larmes venir. Il ne put les retenir. Sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, Scott le prit dans ses bras et le berça le temps qu'il fallut. C'est-à-dire un long moment. Son corps entier était secoué par des sanglots. Jackson entra dans la salle de bains et resta interdit devant la scène. Son meilleur ami qui tenait dans ses bras un Stiles en sanglots. Scott lui fit signe d'aller prévenir les autres ainsi que les professeurs qu'ils auraient du retard.

- Allez Stiles, il faut que tu prennes ta douche, dit Scott en aidant le jeune à se relever.

Ce dernier semblait complètement absent. Alors Scott s'activa. Il mit l'eau en route et fit entrer Stiles dans l'une des douches. Il y entra avec lui et le plaça sous l'eau. Il lui passa du savon sur tout le corps, sauf sur certaines zones. Alors que ses mains passaient du savon dans son dos, il sentit plusieurs cicatrices. Elles semblaient assez anciennes. Il voulut regarder pour être sûr de ce qu'il pensait. Cependant, Stiles sembla reprendre conscience. Il couina devant la situation. Lui et Scott nus dans une douche. Il ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux.

- Ben, vu que tu ne réagissais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen de te faire revenir à toi, dit Scott tout simplement, sans aucune ambiguïté.

- Ah bon ? Prendre une douche ensemble entièrement nus te semblait le seul moyen ?

Soudain, Scott compris la situation et devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate.

- Je … Je …

- T'inquiète mon pote, lui fit Stiles, qui avait repris ses esprits.

Scott fila à toute vitesse vers une autre douche. Stiles avait le sourire. Pourtant quelque chose le tracassait. Ce qu'il avait entendu dans son cauchemar.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello ! **_

_**Voilà la suite :D**_

_**Encore merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews ! Et surtout un grand merci à ma Bêta ^^**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

Ils rejoignirent les autres élèves au moment où le cours commençait.

- Je vois que les derniers sont arrivés. On va pouvoir commencer le cours.

Comme je vous l'ai dit la semaine dernière, nous allons vous entraîner à combattre à mains nues. Le Ministère de la Magie ne semble pas trop apprécier cette pratique. Mais étant moi-même en contact direct avec les forces des ténèbres, je peux vous assurer qu'ils ne reculeront devant rien pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent.

Potter se tourna alors vers Derek.

- Il parait que tu es un combattant remarquable Derek.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

- Très bien, dit le professeur, prenant le haussement d'épaule pour un assentiment.

Vous allez vous mettre en file indienne et combattre contre Derek. Le premier qui tiendra face à lui plus d'une minute aura gagné.

- Et si on le met à terre ?

Tout le monde se retourna. Derek en premier, intrigué.

- Cela marche aussi, dit le professeur, en répondant à Stiles.

Scott s'approcha de Stiles.

- Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu veux battre Derek ?

- Ben quoi ? Rien n'est impossible tant que l'on n'a pas essayé.

- Oui, ben ce sera sans moi, dit Scott en soufflant devant l'assurance de son ami.

Aucun élève ne put faire face à Derek plus de 10 secondes avant qu'il ne les mette à terre. Arriva le tour de Stiles, le dernier élève à passer. Scott et Jackson l'encouragèrent.

- Alors, comme ça, tu penses me battre ? fit Derek avec un petit sourire.

Tout le monde retint son souffle. Il était rare que Derek parle et encore plus qu'il sourit.

- Ouaip, et en moins de 10 secondes, dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

On entendit plusieurs sons étouffés dans l'assemblée. Tout le monde était sûr que Stiles bluffait et qu'il allait payer son assurance face à son adversaire.

Derek s'approcha marquant le début de l'affrontement. Il fit un grand sourire à Stiles, sûr de sa supériorité. Il ne le vit pas venir. Il se retrouva au sol en même pas quelques secondes. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment quelqu'un avait pu le mettre à terre aussi facilement ? Il se releva et regarda Stiles qui arborait un grand sourire.

Cette fois-ci, il fut plus prudent. Pourtant, il finit de la même façon. Cela dura pendant plus de 10 minutes. Derek avait beau essayer de s'approcher de Stiles, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne comprenait pas.

Alors qu'il était à nouveau à terre, Stiles s'avança et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se lever. Acceptant cette fois-ci sa défaite, Derek attrapa la main. Dès qu'elles furent en contact, aussi bien Stiles que Derek s'arrêtèrent de bouger, se regardant. Ils sentaient un courant passer entre eux. Comme s'ils étaient liés par un quelconque fil.

C'est alors que Stiles vit. Il vit les flammes. Il entendit les cris. Il vécu la scène comme si il y était. Derek se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il lâcha la main et se releva. Stiles n'avait toujours pas fait le moindre geste, perdu dans sa vision.

Le professeur renvoya tous les autres élèves qui auraient bien voulu rester pour savoir ce qu'il se passait.

- Stiles, réponds-moi dit le professeur Potter en secouant l'adolescent. Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Mû par un réflexe, Derek posa sa main sur la joue de Stiles. Il fut alors happé dans la vision qu'il avait.

Il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait enfoui cet évènement au plus profond de son esprit en espérant ne jamais plus y penser. Il revécu le drame. Le feu qui ravageait sa maison. Sa famille qui hurlait sous les flammes. Et lui qui essayait d'aller les aider alors qu'il était retenu par son oncle, Peter.

Il se forma alors comme une bulle autour des deux jeunes hommes.

- Il me semble qu'ils vont devoir s'en remettre l'un à l'autre pour s'en sortir.

- Comment ça ? demanda Lydia, anxieuse.

- Ils ont formé une sorte de bulle temporelle autour d'eux. Sûrement la conséquence d'un souvenir douloureux de la part de Derek. Stiles semble être entré en résonnance avec ce souvenir. Il est en train de vivre le souvenir de Derek. J'ai déjà vu ça une fois. On ne peut rien faire. Toute personne s'approchant sera elle aussi prise dans ce souvenir. Et les sorts rebondissent sur la bulle.

Ils entendirent alors plusieurs personnes courir derrière eux. La Directrice, mais aussi plusieurs autres professeurs.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Minerva.

Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour comprendre.

- Tu es sûr que l'on ne peut rien faire pour les aider ? demanda-t-elle tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

- Malheureusement non. Ils vont devoir se débrouiller tous seuls.

Jackson serrait fort Lydia dans ses bras. Isaac avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Scott qui le remercia du regard.

Ils assistaient impuissants à la lutte des deux jeunes hommes pour se sortir de ce sombre souvenir.

Stiles hurlait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait pas que les personnes meurent. Il ne pouvait rien faire, et s'en maudit.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un à côté de lui. Derek.

- Ma maison a pris feu quand j'étais beaucoup plus jeune. Il n'y a que moi et mon oncle qui nous en sommes sortis, dit Derek, les dents serrées.

- Pourquoi je revis ton souvenir ?

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Cela fait tellement longtemps que j'essaye de l'oublier.

- Tu n'y es pour rien Derek …

Il faisait toujours face à la scène. Derek plus petit en train de hurler, de crier, de pleurer. Stiles n'avait envie que d'une chose : c'était de le prendre dans ses bras pour l'aider.

Soudain, Stiles sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière. Il essaya de résister, mais cela se fit de plus en plus fort.

Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Derek, sa main toujours sur son visage. Stiles trouva le contact doux. Il ne voulait pas qu'il l'enlève. Pourtant, il ne fit rien pour le retenir quand il l'enleva.

Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête et virent tout le monde qui les regardait avec un air inquiet.

Lydia ne tint plus. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

- Espèce d'idiot, tu nous as fait peur. Il faut que tu arrêtes de faire ça, dit-elle en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

Stiles lui passa une main dans le dos.

- Je te le promets Lydia, lui souffla-t-il.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le château. Ils remarquèrent qu'il y avait beaucoup d'élèves aux différentes fenêtres.

Le souvenir de Derek ne lâchait pas Stiles. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il en était sûr. Il fit des recherches avec l'aide de Lydia sur la famille de Derek. Ils trouvèrent quelques articles parlant d'un incendie accidentel qui avait décimé en quasi totalité la famille Hale. Ils avaient été assez célèbres de par leur lutte contre Vous-Savez-Qui. A l'époque, tout le monde avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un meurtre, mais aucune preuve n'avait été trouvée.

Scott et Jackson étaient en plein entraînement avec leurs nouveaux balais. Ils avaient un peu de mal à les contrôler. Stiles leur avait fait un magnifique cadeau. Mais cela allait prendre du temps pour qu'ils puissent s'en servir à fond. Et Stiles leur avait dit qu'il avait même rajouté quelques fonctionnalités, mais que c'était à eux de découvrir lesquelles. Pour le moment, ils essayaient d'appréhender la vitesse. S'ils allaient trop vite, ce n'était pas bon. De même s'il n'allait pas assez vite.

Scott ne vit pas la jeune fille qui s'installa dans les gradins pour les regarder.

- Eh Scott, je crois qu'elle est là !

- Hein ? Qui ça elle ?

- Mais quel débile celui-là ! LA fille dont je t'ai parlé, dit Jackson en soufflant.

Scott tourna la tête et la vit. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, qu'elle lui rendit. Il indiqua qu'il allait prendre une pause. Arrivé près de ses affaires, il remarqua que sa bouteille d'eau était vide. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était sûr de l'avoir remplie avant de venir sur le terrain. Soudain, quelqu'un lui tendit une bouteille pleine.

- Tiens, dit la jeune fille, avec un léger sourire.

- Merci, dit Scott, prenant la bouteille et en avalant la moitié d'un coup.

- Moi, c'est Allison. Je suis de Serdaigle.

Jackson les rejoignit.

- Bon, je vous laisse, je dois voir Lydia, fit-il en disant au revoir de la main.

- Faux-frère, souffla Scott.

Allison lui parla pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires. Il se sentait fatigué. Pourtant, l'entraînement n'avait pas été si dur. Alors qu'ils rentraient vers le château, ils virent Isaac courir dans leur direction.

- Ne me dis rien. Encore une idée de Stiles ?

- Oui. Et j'avoue qu'elle ne me déplaît pas.

- Tiens, je te présente Allison.

Isaac la toisa de la tête aux pieds et repartit en direction du château, le visage fermé.

- Pas très amical ton pote, dis-moi !

- C'est parce qu'il ne te connait pas. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, généreux …

Il continua à le décrire avec des superlatifs plus forts les uns que les autres. Se rendant compte du regard de la jeune fille, il s'arrêta.

- Ouais je sais. Quand il s'agit de mes amis, je suis intarissable …

- Ben j'espère faire partie de tes amis … Voir plus, dit-elle en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

Scott devint rouge d'un seul coup et eut chaud. Jamais une fille ne s'était intéressée à lui. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Stiles semblait en pleine explication.

- C'est quoi ton idée cette fois ? lança Scott avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes idées ?

- Disons que …

Il ne put finir sa phrase, recevant un coussin à la figure. Ne pouvant déterminer qui le lui avait lancé, il finit par s'asseoir, bougon.

- Bon, avant que l'on ne m'interrompe, je disais que cela serait bien de faire une équipe avec des joueurs des deux maisons. Et j'écoutais les pour et les contre.

- Moi, je suis tout à fait pour, répondit Lydia. Le professeur Potter souhaite que l'on se rapproche. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse trouver mieux pour se rapprocher.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Jackson en l'embrassant.

- Il y a des endroits pour faire ça, fit remarquer Isaac en détournant la tête.

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Souffla Jackson.

- Pff, n'importe quoi. J'ai déjà quelqu'un de toute façon, répondit Isaac, sur la défensive.

Soudain, la situation amoureuse d'Isaac sembla être le centre de l'attention.

Ce fut Scott qui intervint le premier.

- Comment ça quelqu'un ? Pourquoi on ne l'a jamais vue ?

- Parce que pour le moment, on préfère y aller doucement. Et puis, on veut aussi éviter ce genre de moment, dit-il tout en rougissant. Il ne put regarder son vis-à-vis dans les yeux pendant qu'il parlait.

- En parlant de ça, comment ça s'est passé avec Allison ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit Scott, rougissant.

Lydia croisa le regard d'Erica. Une lueur d'interrogation dans les yeux. Rien de toute la scène n'échappa à Stiles.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Salut tout le monde ! **_

_**Désoler pour ce chapitre, mais le site à buger pour la mise en page ! Merci à EvilAngel 38 de m'avoir rappeler à l'ordre ^^**_

_**Voila la suite avec une mise en page ^^**_

_**Et merci à ma bêta qui doit se tirer les cheveux avec le pavé que je lui ai envoyé hier. N'hésitez pas à envoyer des review ça me motive encore plus à écrire ^^**_

* * *

Ils dînèrent puis allèrent se coucher. Scott n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'avait dit Isaac. Il avait quelqu'un. Mais ne voulait pas la leur présenter pour le moment. Mais qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il s'endormit en se promettant de mettre la main sur la petite amie du jeune homme. Elle n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire du mal.

Il se réveilla au petit matin avec une sensation étrange. Il semblait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de tellement important qu'il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait vivre sans. Il se leva et alla à la douche, tout en essayant de trouver.

Il descendit rejoindre ses amis. Il croisa Allison à l'entrée de la grande salle. Soudain il sut. C'était elle. Elle qui le mettait dans un tel état. Il ne put se retenir. S'approchant de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa. Cette dernière répondit immédiatement à son baiser. Tout le monde les regarda et sourit. Ils durent se séparer par manque d'air et parce que le cours de la jeune femme allait commencer. Il était sur un petit nuage quand il alla s'asseoir avec ses amis.

- Eh ben, tu ne perds pas de temps on dirait, lui fit Jackson en lui donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes et en lui souriant.

Scott ne remarqua pas alors le regard que lui lançait Isaac. Un regard de peine et de tristesse. Stiles posa la main sur son bras et lui fit un petit sourire. L'adolescent blond le regarda et eut un petit sourire forcé.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je me suis réveillé ce matin et je me suis dit que quelque chose manquait à ma vie. Et dès que je l'ai vue, j'ai su que c'était elle.

- Tu as eu le coup de foudre, ou je ne m'y connais pas, dit Jackson.

- Et depuis quand tu t'y connais aussi bien en amour ? demanda Lydia sur un ton suspicieux.

- Quoi ? Mais rien mon ange, je t'assure. Je disais juste ça pour …, essaya de se rattraper le jeune homme.

Erica eut un rictus qui confirma à Jackson que Lydia se fichait de lui. Il grogna pour la forme.

- C'est moi, ou Derek déteint sur vous ?

- Je déteindrais sur qui ? demanda une voix derrière Stiles.

Ce dernier se raidit et tourna doucement la tête.

- Non, c'est rien Derek …

Mais ce ne fut pas au goût de tout le monde.

- Il paraît que tu déteins sur Jackson, vu qu'il vient de grogner son mécontentement.

- Tu veux vraiment que je grogne Stiles ? demanda Derek en regarda dans les yeux Stiles, qui une fois encore oublia de respirer. Comme s'il était hypnotisé par les yeux bleu azur de Derek.

Tout le monde fut coupé dans son élan par un soupir des plus bruyants provenant de Scott.

- Elle me manque déjà, dit-il tout bas.

Là, c'est vraiment bizarre, se dit Stiles. Il voulait bien croire que l'on pouvait avoir le coup de foudre. Mais pas à ce point. Il se passait quelque chose.

Isaac était livide. Il finit par se lever et se dirigea vers la prochaine salle de cours. Alors que le cours ne commençait que dans plus 20 minutes. Derek se leva et passa derrière Scott. Ce qu'il fit surprit tout le monde. Il lui mit une claque sur la tête. Comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire à Stiles.

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? cria Scott, en se levant pour demander des explications à Derek.

Ce dernier se retourna, et ce fut comme si un courant d'air glacial traversait la pièce. Scott frissonna sous le regard de Derek. Froid et impartial. Soudain, Stiles y vit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû être possible. Il rangea l'information mais ne dit rien à personne.

Ils finirent par se lever et rejoignirent Isaac qui attendait devant la salle de cours. Dès qu'il vit Scott, il s'en éloigna le plus possible. Alors qu'ils devaient travailler ensemble, Isaac se mit dans un coin de la salle. Pour être précis, à l'autre bout.

- Pourquoi Isaac est comme ça avec moi ?

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas le lui demander toi-même ? lui dit Lydia qui connaissait la réponse.

- Dès que je veux l'approcher, il me fuit.

Scott finit sa phrase en bougonnant. Pourquoi son ami lui faisait la tête ? Il avait appris à l'apprécier. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Plusieurs professeurs entrèrent dans la salle.

- Bon, aujourd'hui nous allons vous apprendre les bases du duel de sorciers.

C'est une activité qui est revenue à la mode ces derniers temps. Que chacun se mette avec son binôme.

Isaac fut obligé de s'approcher de Scott mais resta complètement fermé à toutes les tentatives de son ami pour lui parler.

Stiles se mit face à Derek. Tout le monde s'était un peu écarté d'eux. Entre Stiles qui possédait une grande puissance, qu'il ne contrôlait pas, et le caractère irascible de Derek, personne ne savait à quoi s'en tenir.

- Pour le premier sort, je veux que vous désarmiez seulement votre adversaire avec le sort Expeliarmus. Vous avez le droit de vous protéger et de faire en sorte que personne ne vous enlève votre baguette.

Derek fit face à Stiles.

- Tu commences ? dit Stiles.

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça, tout en sachant très bien que malgré sa puissance, il ne parviendrait pas à percer son bouclier.

Il se concentra à son maximum et lança son sort avec un maximum de puissance. Au lieu de faire un ricochet sur le bouclier, le sort fut absorbé par ce dernier. L'un des professeurs s'approcha alors d'eux pour voir ce qu'il allait se passer. Derek recommença plusieurs fois et ce fut le même résultat.

Abandonnant, il fit signe à son binôme que c'était à son tour de lancer le sort. Stiles annula son bouclier et se mit en place. Derek dressa le sien aussi puissant qu'il le put.

- EXPELIARMUS !

Toute l'assistance eu un hoquet de surprise. Ce ne fut pas un sort mais cinq sorts simultanés qui frappèrent le bouclier qui ne résista même pas une seconde. Derek fut secoué dans tous les sens par les sorts qui le frappaient. Il s'écroula par terre.

Stiles accourut vers lui, l'air vraiment inquiet.

- Derek ! Derek ! cria-t-il en voyant qu'il n'avait pas de réaction.

Alors qu'il allait lui mettre une claque pour le faire revenir à lui, Derek lui saisit la main.

- J'espère que tu n'allais pas oser faire ce que je pense ! dit-il froidement.

Mais Stiles ne fut pas dupe. Il put lire autre chose dans le regard de son adversaire.

- Pff, même pas drôle, dit-il avec un sourire.

Le professeur qui s'était approché était en train de parler avec le professeur Potter.

- Stiles, ça te dérange si on fait un test ?

- Quel test ? demanda ce dernier.

- On va tester ta puissance. Tout le monde va ériger un bouclier, ils se renforceront les uns les autres. Et tu devras les détruire.

- Et c'est pas dangereux ? demanda l'adolescent soudain inquiet pour ses amis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, lança Lydia.

Certains élèves refusèrent de participer. Il y avait au moins 15 élèves qui participaient.

- Bon, je vais lancer le premier bouclier. Que chacun le renforce avec toute sa puissance.

Cela prit quelques minutes. Mais on pouvait sentir le pouvoir accumulé sur le bouclier. Il y avait plusieurs spectateurs qui étaient apparus.

- A toi Stiles. Utilise toute ta puissance.

- Vous en êtes sûr ? ayant peur de sa propre force.

Le professeur acquiesça.

Alors le jeune homme ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il avait passé tant de temps à contrôler sa puissance. Il avait tellement peur de perdre le contrôle et surtout de blesser ses amis. Il laissa le pouvoir envahir son corps. Tout le monde recula. Même Harry. Il s'attendait à ce que le garçon soit puissant, mais pas à ce point. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée finalement. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour.

- Donnez tout ce que vous avez ! Le bouclier ne tiendra pas.

Tout le monde se concentra et envoyèrent toute la puissance qu'il leur restait vers le bouclier qui crépita.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux. Il luisait de pouvoir. Une lumière verte. Il leva sa baguette.

- EXPELIARMUS prononça-t-il dans un souffle.

Ce fut un véritable ouragan qui balaya le bouclier comme un fétu de paille. Les élèves et les professeurs furent propulsés en arrière. Le professeur Potter avait prévu le coup et fit apparaître des coussins sur lesquels tout le monde tomba, sans aucun mal. Stiles avait retrouvé son état normal. Mais son visage trahissait ses émotions.

- Je suis un monstre …, dit-il. Il fit demi-tour et partit en courant.

- Stiles, attends ! lança Lydia, qui se relevait déjà pour le poursuivre.

Elle fut doublée par Derek qui fonça. Derek, qui ne se préoccupait de personne, semblait tenir à Stiles d'une façon inimaginable de son point de vue.

Stiles courait dans les couloirs. Il poussait tout le monde sur son passage. Il ne faisait attention à rien. Il était un monstre. Il avait presque blessé ses amis. Il ne pouvait le supporter.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient dirigé vers la forêt interdite. C'est quand la luminosité diminua qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était perdu.

Il poussa un cri qui résonna dans la forêt et qui vint aux oreilles des professeurs qui étaient venus pour le retrouver.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Hello tout le monde ! bon, gros souci pour publier depuis plusieurs jours. Je suis obligé de reprendre les anciens chapitres car je n'ai plus d'accès à la mise en page. J'espère que ce problème rapidement résolu. _**

**_En tout cas merci pour vos reviews qui me font plaisir ! Je remercie encore une fois ma bêta sans quoi, vous auriez des phrases que je serai le seul à comprendre ^^_**

**_Bonne lecture ! Et pour me faire pardonner, je vais publier plusieurs chapitre aujourd'hui !_**

* * *

Ce fut Derek qui le retrouva le premier. Il était assis contre un arbre et lançait des pierres sans but apparent.

- Stiles ! dit Derek.

Ce dernier leva la tête. On pouvait voir les sillons qu'avaient laissés les larmes.

- Je suis un monstre … J'ai failli vous blesser.

- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre. Les professeurs étaient conscients des risques, et nous aussi.

- Oui, mais …

- Non, pas de mais, cria presque Derek, secouant Stiles par les épaules.

Stiles regarda incrédule Derek. Puis lui posa la main sur la joue.

- Tes yeux … Ils sont rouges …

Derek fit un saut en arrière, soudain en panique.

Stiles s'approcha doucement de lui. Il avait baigné dans les séries et films fantastiques. Alors il savait. Il savait ce qu'était Derek.

- Montre-moi. Montre-moi qui tu es vraiment, souffla-t-il, prenant la main de Derek.

Ce dernier regarda le jeune homme. Puis il se transforma. Ses oreilles s'allongèrent. Des crocs sortirent de sa bouche. Ses yeux devinrent complètement rouge sanguins. Des griffes poussèrent à ses mains. Regardant Stiles, et ce denier n'ayant aucune réaction, il commença à reculer. Soudain, il fut agrippé.

- Tu es magnifique, dit tout simplement Stiles.

Derek respira un bon coup. Sauf qu'il sentit l'odeur de Stiles. Il eut soudainement une envie irrépressible de lui sauter dessus, de l'embrasser, de le faire sien.

- Non impossible, dit-il en recommençant à reculer.

Il avait les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'accepter. Il se mit alors à courir dans la forêt, des questions plein la tête. Il laissa un Stiles complètement pantois. C'était plus la réaction qu'il avait eu après qui le choquait vraiment. Que c'était-il passé pour qu'il réagisse ainsi ?

Il entendit alors des voix. Les voix de ses amis et des professeurs. Il se dirigea vers eux. En espérant que Derek allait bien.

Il suivit Minerva dans son bureau. Il s'y trouvait aussi d'autres professeurs, dont Potter.

- Bon, Stiles. Il se trouve qu'Harry a voulu faire un test cette après-midi. Il a voulu tester ta puissance.

Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- J'ai fait comme le professeur m'avait demandé d'agir. J'ai lancé un sort sur le bouclier qu'ils avaient créé.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu enfui après ?

- Parce que je … je ... je suis un monstre …, dit-il en baissant la tête.

Il fut surpris par ce qu'il se passa. La Directrice le prit dans ses bras.

- Non, tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu dois juste apprendre à contrôler cette puissance. C'est pour cette raison que tu es ici. Nous allons t'aider à faire en sorte que tu puisses contrôler ton pouvoir. Tes parents sont fiers de toi en tout cas !

- Mes parents ?

- Oui, je les tiens informés de tes progrès. Et puis il a fallu leur demander leur accord avant de révéler qui tu étais et de te faire passer en 3ème année.

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Derek ?

- Derek ? Derek Hale ?

Stiles acquiesça.

- Non, aucune, pourquoi ? demanda Minerva.

- C'est son binôme de Serpentard.

- Il m'a retrouvé dans la forêt, mais il est parti.

Il cacha alors que Derek s'était transformé en loup-garou. Au moment de sortir, il se retourna :

- Au fait, pendant le test …

- Oui Stiles, demanda le professeur Potter, dans l'espoir d'avoir des informations supplémentaires sur le pouvoir du jeune homme.

- Je n'ai pas utilisé toute ma puissance …, dit Stiles.

Tous les professeurs restèrent complètement interdits. Ils avaient tous senti le pouvoir du jeune homme. Et il venait de leur dire qu'il s'était retenu.

Stiles traina des pieds jusqu'à la grande salle. Il chercha des yeux Derek à sa table et à la table de Gryffondor. Il ne le trouva pas. Soufflant de déception, il alla s'asseoir. Le service venait juste de commencer. Les élèves arrivaient petit à petit. Il fut rejoint par Lydia et Jackson.

- Où est Scott ? demanda-t-il.

- Je pense qu'il est en train d'explorer un terrain inconnu, gloussa Jackson, avant de se recevoir un regard noir de Lydia.

Ils furent à leur tour rejoint par le reste du groupe. Il manquait toujours Derek.

- Quelqu'un a vu Derek ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Non, pourquoi ? répondit Erica.

- Pour rien.

Personne ne le vit, mais il entra dans la grande salle et alla s'asseoir à la table de sa maison. Il ne voulait pas que les autres le voient.

Isaac était toujours aussi pâle mais essayait de sourire aux autres pour faire bonne figures.

Le professeur McGonagall se leva et réclama le silence.

- Comme me l'ont rapporté les différents professeurs, le rapprochement des maisons semble se dérouler correctement. J'ai eu vent d'une idée dans la journée, et je pense qu'elle ne peut être que bénéfique. Les deux groupes de maisons formeront une équipe de Quidditch conjointe. L'équipe qui gagnera fera remporter aux deux maisons plus de 100 points.

L'annonce fit l'effet d'une bombe. Une équipe de Quidditch avec des membres des deux maisons. Cela ne s'était jamais produit. Jackson regard Boyd et lui sourit. Ils allaient pouvoir enfin jouer ensemble. Et surtout essayer leur nouveau balai.

- Le premier match aura lieu le week-end prochain ! finit de dire la directrice.

Le reste du repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Stiles se leva et, par réflexe, porta son regard vers la table des Serpentard. Il croisa alors un regard bleu électrique. Derek lui fit un signe de la tête vers la sortie. Soudain pressé, Stiles sortit presque en courant sous le regard interrogateur des ses amis.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans un couloir désert.

Stiles se retourna à l'approche de Derek.

- Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es enfui ?

- C'est … C'est à cause mon loup.

- De ton loup ?

- Oui. Pour faire simple, on va dire que le loup en moi a sa propre personnalité. Et c'est le fait d'avoir respiré ton odeur qui …

- Attends, mon odeur ? dit-il en se sentant. Elle si terrible que ça ?

Derek eut un regard amusé.

- Non. Au contraire. Mon loup semble beaucoup l'apprécier.

- L'apprécier ? Comment ça ? demanda Stiles qui était perdu.

- Connais tu les compagnons ?

L'adolescent essaya de se souvenir où il avait pu entendre ce mot. Il lui disait quelque chose.

Soudain, quelque chose cogna. Très fort. Dans son esprit. Il leva les yeux, se demandant ce qu'il se passait. Cela recommença. Il se plia sous la douleur. Derek se précipita.

- Il se passe quelque chose, gémit Stiles entre les piques de douleur. Il faut prévenir les professeurs.

- Je ne te laisse …

- Non, c'est bon. Il faut les prévenir. Je ne bouge pas d'ici, je te le promets.

Derek partit en courant. Il s'arrêta quelques mètres après, se retourna et repartit en direction de Stiles. Il pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles.

- Voilà ce que veut dire compagnon, dit Derek, repartant en courant.

Le cerveau de Stiles entra en éruption. Que venait de faire Derek ?

Il ne put prolonger sa réflexion, la douleur le reprenant de plus belle. Il cria sous cette dernière. Pourtant il resta debout. Il marcha en titubant. Les tableaux autour de lui l'encourageaient à avancer. Il lui semblait avoir marché pendant plusieurs kilomètres quand il entendit des bruits de courses.

- Stiles ! On te trouve enfin. Il faut que tu rejoignes les autres dans la grande salle. Tu y seras à l'abri !

- A l'abri ? gémit-il sous la douleur.

- Oui. Le bouclier de l'école semble être attaqué par quelque chose. On ne sait pas encore quoi pour le moment. Tous les professeurs sont sur leurs gardes.

Le professeur Potter aida Stiles à rejoindre ses amis. Avant même que l'un d'eux ne se lève, Derek était déjà à ses côtés.

- Merci, souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Son binôme l'aida à s'asseoir sur un matelas mit par les professeurs dans la grande salle.

- Personne ne nous a dit ce qu'il se passait ! lui dit Lydia.

- Quelque chose attaquerait le bouclier de l'école, répondit Stiles.

- Comment ça, quelque chose ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi.

Tous les élèvent purent alors entendre le tonnerre au dehors. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas le moindre nuage dans le ciel. On pouvait voir également des flashs dans le ciel.

- Ils combattent, souffla Erica de peur. Elle se colla à son compagnon qui la serra fort.

Les combats semblaient se rapprocher du château. Soudain, les murs tremblèrent. Un professeur apparut au milieu de la salle, complètement essoufflé.

- Ils ont réussi à passer la barrière. On va avoir besoin des 6ème et 7ème années.

Certains élèves se levèrent. Derek regarda l'un des professeurs qui acquiesça de la tête, comprenant qu'il voulait rester ici.

- Derek, tu restes là au cas où. Tu es l'un des élèves les plus doués. Il me faut deux autres élèves avec lui qui …

Scott, Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica et Isaac se levèrent.

- Très bien. Je vous confie la sécurité de la grande salle.

Le professeur se retourna vers les autres élèves des dernières années qui attendaient qu'on leur dise ce qu'il devait faire.

- Que devons-nous faire ?

- Il faut absolument dresser un bouclier autour du château pendant qu'on les retient.

- On s'en charge, déclara l'un des élèves.

Ils quittèrent la salle. Stiles se leva à son tour pour aller les aider.

- Et tu comptes allez où dans ton état ? demanda Derek qui avait deviné ce que voulait faire Stiles.

- Je dois aller les aider. Je peux faire quelque chose.

- C'est sûr que dans ton état, tu es capable de quelque chose ! lança Derek qui regretta d'avoir parlé comme ça en remarquant le regard que lui lançait le jeune homme.

Tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu n'es pas assez en forme. Reviens t'asseoir.

Comprenant qu'il avait raison, Stiles alla s'asseoir. A côté de Derek, sans trop s'approcher, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Il y eut alors une déflagration encore plus forte que les autres. Stiles tomba au sol en se crispant sous la douleur. Il se mit à transpirer.

- Que se passe-t-il, demanda Lydia, alors qu'elle aidait pour le relever.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Derek. Depuis le début il est comme ça. Comme s'il ressentait l'attaque de la barrière.

- Mais c'est impossible.

De grands coups furent alors donnés à la porte de la grande salle.

- Vite, tout le monde avec moi, se lança Jackson.

Il pointa sa baguette vers la porte et lança un Protego. Les autres élèves firent de même. La porte résista plus longtemps. Mais le bois la composant semblait être à bout. Les sorts semblaient sauter un par un. Dans un craquement sinistre, elle fut arrachée de ses gonds. Apparurent alors plusieurs personnes en noirs, avec des capuches, et des masques de tête de mort.

- Des Mangemorts, pouvaient-on entendre.

- Mais qu'avons-nous là ? dit l'un d'eux. De la chair fraîche.

Je vais être direct et vous éviter une mort des plus désagréable. Il semble que se trouve parmi vous un certain Stiles Stilinski. Remettez-le nous et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal.

Scott se leva d'un bond.

- Et que lui voulez-vous ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions, lança le sorcier, qui pointa sa baguette vers Scott.

Il fut propulsé dans les airs. On put entendre des craquements. Il retomba au sol, inerte.

- Non ! hurla Lydia en se précipitant vers lui.

Ce fut Derek qui attaqua à son tour. Il était rapide. Mais pas assez. Il fut immobilisé à quelques centimètres du Mangemort.

- Tiens, tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ! Un Hale. Quel plaisir de te rencontrer. J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait des survivants …

ENDOLORIS !

Derek hurla de douleur tout en tombant au sol. Stiles, malgré la douleur, se mit à ramper vers Derek. Il réussit à accrocher son regard. Il sut alors qu'il ne dirait rien. Qu'il était prêt à se sacrifier pour lui.

Stiles ne comprenait pas. Il ne le connaissait pas. D'ailleurs, comme presque personne ici. Comment pouvait-on faire ça envers quelqu'un que l'on ne connaissait pas ?

- Que c'est touchant ! Ton ami qui essaye de t'aider ! railla le sorcier qui recommença à torturer Derek.

Soudain, Stiles se rappela la promesse qu'il s'était fait. Qu'il ferait tout pour protéger ses amis. Mais il avait trop mal. Il n'arrivait pas à faire appel à ses pouvoirs.

- Tu veux la Puissance ? Le Pouvoir ?

Cette voix raisonna dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui. Personne ne semblait l'avoir entendu.

- Tu veux la Puissance ? Le Pouvoir ?

Stiles faillit répondre oui. Il était prêt à tout pour aider ses amis. Mais il se rappela alors le destin funeste qui avait frappé Vous-Savez-Qui. Il ne voulait pas finir comme lui. Il avait peur de son pouvoir mais, s'il apprenait à s'en servir, il serait capable de défendre ses amis.

- Non, je n'en veux pas ! dit-il mentalement.

- Tu as répondu juste … Je vais t'aider, fit la voix.

Il sentit un esprit entrer en contact avec lui. Avec une telle puissance, une telle présence. Il devint alors qu'un simple spectateur. Son corps se leva.

- Cela suffit ! dit la bouche de Stiles.

La voix semblait venir du fond d'une caverne.

- Et que comptes-tu faire pour …

Il ne finit même pas sa phrase qu'il disparut sous les yeux stupéfaits des autres Mangemorts. Il leur fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et attaquer Stiles. Ce dernier avait dressé un bouclier qui absorba la totalité des attaques.

Il leva juste un doigt qu'il pointa vers les sorciers. Le résultat fut époustouflant. Les sorciers furent propulsés dans le trou de la porte puis atterrirent à plus d'une dizaine de mètres en arrière. Aucun ne se releva.

Le corps de Stiles s'éleva alors dans les airs. Il passa à son tour par le trou. Tous les élèves le suivaient. Lydia et Jackson étaient toujours auprès de Scott qui restait toujours inerte.

- Il est là ! C'est lui, entendirent-il.

Alors plusieurs Mangemorts arrivèrent en courant vers Stiles. Ils subirent le même sort que les autres. Il était entouré d'un bouclier qui absorbait tous les sorts. Même les plus puissants. Un à un les sorciers noirs tombaient inconscient. Il n'en resta bientôt plus beaucoup. Le dernier, dans un acte de désespoir, lança le sort de mort.

Il frappa le bouclier lui aussi. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas en mesure de l'arrêter. Il frappa Stiles de plein fouet.

- NONNNNN ! hurla Derek depuis la porte du château.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Comme prévu, je publie dans la foulée un second chapitre. Le suivant sera pour la fin de journée !_**

**_Bonne lecture :D_**

* * *

Le corps de Stiles restait toujours en lévitation mais sans aucune réaction.

- Si nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aura ! lança le mangemort

Puis il transplana. Le silence ce fit tout d'un coup sur le jardin qui, pendant de longues minutes, s'était transformé en un champ de bataille. Toujours inerte, le corps de Stiles redescendit au niveau du sol. Le bouclier l'entourant disparut et il retomba comme une poupée au sol. Derek courut aussi vite qu'il put. Il tomba au sol et prit Stiles dans ses bras. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre, mais très faiblement.

- Ne meurs pas, idiot ! disait-il en laissant ses larmes couler.

Tout le monde arriva autour d'eux mais personne n'osa réellement s'approcher. Madame Pomfresh arriva en courant, toute essoufflée. Elle se pencha au-dessus de Stiles. Derek leva la tête et grogna.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, je vais tout faire pour le sauver.

Comprenant que la personne qui venait d'arriver ne leur voulait pas de mal, Derek se leva et s'écarta à contrecœur de Stiles. Il avait pu contacter son oncle. Et il avait eu confirmation. Stiles était son compagnon. La réaction qu'avait eue son loup en était la preuve. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ce que ce soit un garçon.

Il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des garçons et des filles. Mais jamais aucun d'eux n'avait éveillé en lui toutes ces sensations comme le faisait l'adolescent. Maintenant, il devait faire en sorte que Stiles l'accepte aussi en tant que compagnon. S'il ne le faisait pas, il devrait se résoudre à rester son ami. Sinon, il disparaitrait complètement de sa vie.

Il se souvenait de ce que ses parents lui avaient dit sur les compagnes et compagnons. Une fois trouvé, elle ou il devenait le centre de sa vie. Que son cœur lui appartiendrait toute la vie. Et que si ce dernier venait à être brisé, rien ne pourrait le réparer. Et si l'un des compagnons venait à mourir, alors l'autre se laissait mourir, ne pouvant supporter la peine occasionnée. Il était comme un fantôme. Tout le monde passait à côté de lui pour voir comment allait Stiles. Soudain, quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête, toujours sans la moindre expression. Isaac.

- On va tout faire pour l'aider.

Tout le groupe se rassembla autour de lui. Il pouvait sentir leur présence. Même s'ils ne parlaient pas, il pouvait sentir qu'il avait tout leur soutien. Les avant-bras de Scott et d'Isaac entrèrent en contact. C'est comme s'ils s'étaient brulés. Chacun d'eux recula sous le contact et ils se regardèrent, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. Scott voulut s'avancer pour parler au blond mais ce dernier recula et détourna la tête. Scott ne comprenait définitivement pas ce qu'il se passait.

Tout le monde s'écarta pour laisser passer l'infirmière avec le corps de Stiles qui la suivait. Les professeurs s'attelaient déjà aux réparations, aidés par les élèves.

Cette nuit-là, aucun professeur ni élève ne dormit. Dès que le soleil se leva, des centaines de hiboux partirent de l'école. A peine une heure après, ce fut un véritable déferlement. Aussi bien les parents que la police de la magie voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Beaucoup d'élèves étaient repartis dans la journée, leurs parents ne voulant pas qu'ils restent. Ce que la Directrice comprit très bien. Soudain, l'arrivée de deux personnes attira l'attention. Les parents de Stiles. Ils accoururent vers la Directrice.

- Minerva ! Stiles ?

- Pour le moment, on le stabilise. On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé cependant. Il a reçu de plein fouet le sortilège de la mort, malgré son bouclier en place. Il est en vie pourtant. On ne sait pas par quel miracle.

- Je veux le voir ! lança Cathérina des larmes dévalant ses joues.

La Directrice accompagna les deux parents à l'infirmerie devant laquelle se trouvait beaucoup de monde.

- Que faites-vous ici ? s'exclama-t-elle, plus en colère qu'autre chose. Je vous prie de bien vouloir respecter votre camarade qui a risqué sa vie pour vous sauver.

Telle une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait donné un coup de pied, tout le monde s'éparpilla sauf plusieurs personnes. Minerva les reconnus comme étant les amis du jeune homme allongé dans l'infirmerie. Elle leur fit un signe de la tête et ils entrèrent tous dans l'infirmerie. Derek se trouvait déjà aux côtés de Stiles. Lydia resta sans voix. Mais comment avait-il fait pour rentrer alors que l'infirmière leur avait interdit à eux. Qui était Derek ? Elle était sûre de le connaître. Mais s'aperçu que les quelques connaissances qu'elle avait sur le jeune homme n'étaient que des rumeurs, des on-dit. Elle se fit la promesse de rectifier le tir et d'apprendre à connaitre le 7ème année.

- Madame Pomfresh … interpella Minerva.

L'infirmière se retourna. Elle affichait un léger sourire.

- Il va bien. Il semble récupérer pour le moment. Par contre, je ne peux toujours pas expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Comment ça ? demanda son père soudainement inquiet.

Lydia s'avança.

- Je suis Lydia, une amie de votre fils.

Cathérina et John sursautèrent en entendant quelqu'un dire qu'il était ami avec leur fils.

- Notre fils est quelqu'un de très solitaire. Nous sommes vraiment heureux qu'il ait pu se faire des amis, dit sa mère.

- Il s'avère que votre fils nous a tous défendus contre les Mangemorts. Sans lui, nous ne serions peut-être pas ici pour …

Des gémissements se firent entendre. Tout le monde se retourna vers le lit. Stiles ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

- Il … Il s'est passé quoi ? prononça-t-il doucement, ayant du mal à parler.

- Toi seul peux nous le dire, Stiles. De quoi te souviens-tu ?

- Je … je ne suis pas sûr … Je me souviens qu'ils sont entrés dans la grande salle et que …

Il se releva soudainement.

- Scott ! Comment va Scott, dit-il soudainement affolé.

Ce dernier apparut derrière ses amis, un bras en écharpe.

- Je suis là mon pote. J'ai juste eu le bras cassé.

Stiles souffla de soulagement. Seule Lydia et Erica avaient vu la réaction de Derek quand Stiles s'était affolé. Il avait posé sa main sur celle du jeune homme pour le calmer.

- Après, j'ai vu Derek subir le sortilège Endoloris …

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Stiles serra fort la main de Derek qui lui rendit sa pression.

- C'est à partir de là que je ne me souviens plus trop … Ah si … Une voix dans ma tête … J'ai entendu une voix me demandant si je voulais du pouvoir … mais j'ai refusé. Après, je ne me souviens de rien …

- Une voix ? demanda Minerva, inquiète.

Son inquiétude gagna tout le monde.

- Oui. Une voix profonde, emplie d'un terrible pouvoir comme je n'en ai jamais connu. Elle est entrée dans mon esprit. Je me suis senti comme écrasé par sa présence. Colossale, éternelle …

Ce que venait de dire Stiles plongea tout le monde dans leurs pensées. Même chez les sorciers, dire qu'en l'on entend de voix n'est pas de bon augure.

- Bon, que tout le monde sorte ! Il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant, décréta l'infirmière.

Tout le monde partit en direction de la sortie.

- Même toi, Derek !

- Mais …

- Pas de mais cette fois-ci … Vous reviendrez le voir plus tard ! Comme tout le monde !

Derek se leva à contrecœur. Jamais il n'aurait pensé tenir autant à quelqu'un. Il était déjà sorti avec des personnes. Cela ne s'était pas toujours bien passé. Surtout sa dernière relation avec Kate. Il secoua la tête pour chasser les mauvais souvenirs.

- Reviens dès que tu le peux …, souffla Stiles de façon à ce que seul Derek puisse l'entendre.

Ce dernier acquiesça et passa devant tout le monde pour sortir.

- On peut me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Derek ? demanda Jackson à l'attention de ses amis.

- Justement, je n'en sais rien du tout, répondit Lydia. Mais je vais rapidement y remédier, continua-t-elle sur un ton déterminé.

Jackson ne connaissait que trop bien ce ton. Rien ne pourrait arrêter sa petite amie. Quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, rien ni personne ne pouvait la faire changer d'avis, ni la faire dévier de son objectif.

Les parents du jeune homme suivirent la Directrice dans son bureau.

- Savez-vous de quoi parlait votre fils ?

- Non, aucune idée, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un ou quelque chose est capable de prendre le contrôle de votre fils et de son immense pouvoir …

- Il est si puissant que ça ?

- Je pense encore être en-dessous … L'un des professeurs a voulu faire un test.

Il a littéralement balayé comme un fétu de paille un bouclier que plus de 15 personnes avaient renforcé au maximum. Et d'après ce qu'il nous a dit, il n'était pas à sa puissance maximum …

- Mon dieu …, dit la mère en se mettant la main devant la bouche.

John lui prit l'autre main.

- Comment peut-il avoir une telle puissance ? Certes, nous le sommes, mais pas autant …

- Je ne sais pas du tout. Mais je pense qu'une partie de la réponse se trouve dans la lettre que vous m'avez envoyée. A propose de sa baguette …

Il ne restait que très peu d'élèves à l'école. Minerva décida d'avancer les vacances d'automne et renvoya tout le monde chez eux. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la grande salle. Il ne restait plus qu'eux à partir.

- Bon, on se donne des nouvelles régulièrement. Et puis, si tu veux venir, tu peux sans souci, dit Lydia en serrant Stiles dans ses bras.

Il était sorti le matin même. Contre l'avis de l'infirmière. Mais devant l'insistance de l'adolescent, elle avait fini par céder. Elle lui avait fait promettre de se reposer un maximum.

Tout le monde le serra dans ses bras. Il ne restait plus que Derek. Ils se retrouvèrent tous seuls. Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que le loup l'embrassait déjà.

- Je me retiens depuis hier …,. dit-il en quittant les lèvres de son compagnon.

- Hum … tu peux continuer s'il te plait ? dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Derek ne se fit pas prier.

Aucun d'eux n'aperçut l'ombre dans un coin de la salle.

- Pour une première fois … je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais …, dit Stiles.

- Première fois ? Tu veux dire que …

- Eh oui ! Je ne suis encore jamais sorti avec quelqu'un …, répondit Stiles tout gêné.

- Je n'en suis que plus flatté d'être le premier, dit Derek en continuant à l'embrasser.

Il ne voulait pas le lâcher. Mais, pourtant, il le fallait bien.

- On se revoit dès la reprise …

Après un rapide baiser, chacun partit.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'il s'était passé en quelques semaines. Jamais il n'aurait espéré se faire des amis, et encore moins avoir un petit ami. Un petit copain ? Il n'avait jamais su définir son attirance. Il pouvait trouver aussi bien un homme beau qu'une femme belle. Mais de là à ce qu'il soit en couple avec un garçon tel que Derek, il n'arrivait toujours pas à le réaliser.

Quand il apparut dans le salon de sa maison, ses parents lui sautèrent dessus. Sa mère le serra fort contre elle.

- Si j'avais su, jamais je ne t'aurais demandé d'aller là-bas et …

- C'est bon maman, je te rassure. Je vais bien … Et puis je me suis fait des amis…

- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons appris …, dit son père.

John prit aussi son fils dans ses bras.

- Si tu veux parler de ce qu'il s'est passé … On ne risque rien ici. La maison est protégée par tellement de sorts que la moindre créature vivante non autorisée sera désintégrée immédiatement !


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hello ! Vraiment désoler pour le temps de parution ! Promis je me rattraperai dés que je pourrai ! _**

**_Pour infos, une fic est en cours de correction (elle est fini) et une autre est en cours d'écriture. Pour ceux qui ont lut Légende, une suite est prévue ... D'abords un chapitre bonus et ensuite une suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_**

**_Petit souci lors de la précédente parution ! Toujours ce souci avec la mise en page ! Qui a le même souci ? _**

**_Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _**

* * *

La première semaine passa à toute vitesse. Il somnolait toute la journée. Ses amis lui manquaient. Mais encore plus Derek. Alors qu'il le connaissait à peine, il lui manquait comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Comme s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. La deuxième semaine arriva.

Alors qu'il se trouvait seul chez lui, la sonnette retentit. Il se leva du canapé pour ouvrir. Alors qu'il ouvrit la porte, il recula. Se trouvaient devant lui d'anciens élèves de son lycée.

- Tiens tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ! Notre petit Stiles !

- Que … que faites-vous ici ?

- Il parait que tu aurais trouvé un autre lycée. Tu nous as laissé tomber. Tu sais, à cause de toi, je ne peux plus jouer à la Crosse. Mes notes sont tellement descendues que le coach a fini par se douter de quelque chose.

Je ne suis pas le seul d'ailleurs. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis venu avec quelques-uns de tes vieux amis …

Ils étaient 5 élèves. Stiles recula sous la menace sous-jacente. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il savait qu'il n'avait le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école. Et les sorts de protections n'agissaient que sur les sorciers.

- Que comptes-tu faire pour réparer ça ? hurla son vis-à-vis.

Stiles se retrouva contre le mur. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Soudain son regard se posa derrière le groupe d'élèves face à lui. Et là, il reprit confiance.

- Rien du tout ! Je ne compte rien faire du tout. C'est fini le temps où je faisais tout ce que vous vouliez. J'ai de vrais amis sur qui compter.

- Ah oui, et où ils sont tes fameux amis ?

- Juste derrière !

Les élèves se retournèrent brusquement. Tout le monde était là. Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Scott, Isaac, Derek et même une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Se retrouvant en sous-effectif, les élèves de l'ancien lycée de Stiles se regardèrent.

- Vous vouliez quoi à Stiles ? demanda Derek en grognant.

Stiles retint son souffle en l'entendant. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il rêvait de lui toutes les nuits. Et il était là, devant lui. Il se retint du mieux qu'il put pour ne pas lui sauter dans les bras.

- Heu … heu …

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'ils purent prononcer avant de partir en prenant leurs jambes à leur cou.

Lydia s'avança pour entrer.

- Attends ! cria Stiles. La maison est protégée. Il faut que je vous autorise à rentrer.

Il prononça la formule permettant à chacun d'entrer. Puis vint le moment de laisser entrer l'inconnue, qui lui disait quelque chose cependant.

- T'es qui toi ? dit-il sur un ton froid.

Elle tenait la main de Scott et ce dernier ne la quittait pas du regard.

- Stiles, je te présente Alisson, ma copine.

A l'énoncé de ces derniers mots, Isaac blêmit. Il reprit rapidement contenance. Après avoir autorisé Alisson à entrer, Lydia se jeta sur Stiles pour le serrer dans ses bras.

- On ne peut jamais te laisser seul ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Stiles lui rendit son étreinte. Il ne restait plus que Derek. Lydia et Erica avaient un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Leurs petits amis respectifs ne comprenaient pas pourquoi. Encore moins Scott.

- Et merde …, lança Stiles, avant de s'avancer vers Derek et de l'embrasser.

Scott fit le poisson, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait devant lui. Il regardait Stiles et Derek s'embrasser.

- Heu, c'est normal ?

- Tu ne changeras jamais toi, se mit à rire Jackson en lui tapant dans le dos.

Tout le monde le suivit, et c'est sous les rires de la petite troupe qu'ils gagnèrent le salon.

- Que faites-vous ici ?

- Ben, on s'est dit que ça serait bien que l'on se retrouve tous. Mais personne ne savait où tu habitais. Il a fallu que l'on s'organise. J'avoue que Derek y a mis beaucoup d'entrain, dit Lydia avec un sourire en coin.

Stiles se mit à rougir. Son regard tomba sur Scott qui avait complètement reporté son attention sur Alisson, laissant complètement tomber ce qu'il y avait autour. Un chien devant son maître. Il regarda Isaac qui détournait le regard de ce spectacle. Stiles savait que quelque chose clochait. Il se devait de trouver quoi.

- Vous voulez faire quoi ?

- Tu nous fais visiter ? A moins que vous soyez trop fatigués pour bouger ? demanda Lydia.

Mais tout le monde savait qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'elle disait. Au risque de se retrouver avec une véritable furie sur les bras.

Stiles se leva d'un bond. Trop vite. Sa tête se mit à tourner. Il en perdit l'équilibre. Derek avait senti la chose venir et s'était avancé pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Tu ferais quoi sans moi ? lança-t-il en étant sérieux mais les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

- Je me le demande bien, dit Stiles en déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

Jackson souffla devant la scène.

- Finalement, je crois que je préfère l'ancien Derek parce que là …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, se prenant un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Cela fait bizarre de voir Derek gentil …

Lydia devait bien s'avouer que voir un Derek aussi gentil était quelque chose de presque incroyable. Sauf qu'elle avait eu un avant-goût dans la grande salle lorsqu'elle les avait surpris en train de s'embrasser, pensant qu'ils étaient seuls. Mais elle était prête à tout pour voir Stiles heureux.

Stiles fixait Alisson et Scott se tenant la main et se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Soudain, une pensée traversa son esprit.

- Lydia, j'aurais besoin de ton aide …, souffla-t-il en passant à côté d'elle.

Elle lui fit signe qu'ils en parleraient tout à l'heure. Il les emmena au centre-ville, ainsi qu'au centre commercial. Il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils se fassent attaquer ici. Et surtout, ils le pensaient mort. Alors qu'ils rentraient à pied chez Stiles, ils entendirent une voiture klaxonner. Ils se retournèrent et virent la voiture du Sheriff s'avancer vers eux. Avec le père de Stiles au volant.

- Tiens fiston, tes amis sont venus te voir, lança John.

Stiles se décolla de Derek rapidement.

- Ouaip. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils réussiraient à …

Il se tut, mû par une soudaine intuition.

- Dis papa, tu n'aurais pas, par hasard, quelque chose à voir avec leur venue ?

- Qui ? Moi ? Mais ne dis pas …

- Ouais, c'est bon, t'es grillé papa, dit Stiles avec un grand sourire.

Il se pencha à travers la porte et embrassa son père.

- Merci beaucoup !

Après leur avoir dit au revoir, John repartit.

- Je n'étais pas aussi intelligent quand j'étais jeune, souffla John avec pourtant un sourire en coin devant le bonheur de son fils.

Il se repassa la scène et remarqua un détail. Son fils était quasiment collé au fils Hale. Dont il ne connaissait que trop bien l'histoire vu qu'il avait participé à l'enquête sur l'incendie de leur maison. Il allait devoir ouvrir grand les yeux pour affirmer ce qu'il pensait.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde rentra chez Stiles. Il mit son tablier et se fit un devoir de préparer un goûter gargantuesque pour ses amis. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon où tout le monde était, ils ouvrirent grand les yeux. Il y avait assez de nourriture pour tout un régiment. Des assiettes volaient à droite à gauche.

- Je croyais que la marque empêchait tout élève d'utiliser la magie en dehors de l'école.

- Oui en effet. Mais la maison est tellement truffée de sortilèges que rien ne traverse aussi bien pour rentrer que pour sortir. Donc aucune chance qu'ils remarquent que j'utilise un peu de magie, dit Stiles en mettant la moitié d'un pancake dans la bouche.

- Tu peux m'expliquer où tu ranges tout ce que tu manges, parce que là, je n'arrive vraiment pas à comprendre ! lança Erica, ébahie devant la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait ingurgiter. D'ailleurs, plusieurs le regardèrent pour connaître son secret.

- Secret des Stilinski, dit-il en souriant, les dents recouvertes de chocolat.

Derek se pencha et dit quelque chose à Stiles. Ce dernier devint encore plus rouge qu'une tomate et recracha tout sur la personne en face de lui. Alisson, qui lui lança un regard des plus noirs.

Erica ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Suivie par les autres sauf d'Alisson.

- Tu sauras maintenant qu'il ne faut pas se mettre en face de Stiles quand il mange !

- Mais c'est Derek qui …, dit Stiles pour se défendre. Mais il redevint rouge brique à la pensée de ce que lui avait dit Derek.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules pour signifier que ce n'était pas vrai. Mais personne ne fut dupe.

Erica, ayant pitié d'Alisson, demanda la direction de la salle de bains à Stiles et y accompagna la jeune adolescente.

- Lydia ! lança Stiles en se levant.

Comprenant qu'il fallait qu'elle le suive, elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine sous le regard interrogateur des autres. Ils revinrent quelques minutes plus tard, songeurs. Alisson et Erica n'étaient pas encore redescendues. Stiles fit un signe de tête montrant Isaac qui jetait des regards fréquents à Scott.

- Isaac, je peux te parler ? demanda Lydia.

- Scott, tu viens avec moi ? demanda à son tour Stiles.

Les quelques personnes présentes se demandèrent ce qu'il se passait. Mais ils les laissèrent faire. Derek ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins. Que se passait-il avec ces deux-là ?

Stiles et Scott allèrent dans le bureau de John alors que Lydia et Isaac allaient dans la cuisine.

- Tu me dis ce qu'il se passe avec Isaac ?

Scott se braqua tout de suite à l'évocation du jeune blond.

- Comment ça, ce qu'il se passe ? C'est lui le problème qui …

- SCOTT ! cria presque Stiles.

Son vis-à-vis le regarda, interloqué pendant quelques secondes.

- Quand tu auras fini de faire le poisson, on pourra peut-être continuer, dit Stiles avec un sourire.

Scott se gratta la tête pour reprendre contenance.

- Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe. Il est comme ça depuis que je sors avec Alisson.

- A propos d'elle, tu ne trouves pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'étrange ?

Il ne vit pas venir la réaction de Scott. Il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt et le souleva presque du sol puis le plaqua contre le mur.

- Dis encore une fois du mal d'elle et je t'assure que …

- Tu assures quoi ? lança une voix pleine de colère.

Scott se retourna tout en lâchant Stiles. Derek était dans l'encadrement de la porte. Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, il sortit en trombe du bureau, bousculant Derek au passage et en lâchant un « Excuse-moi ». Derek alla rejoindre Stiles.

- Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Sa réaction prouve que quelque chose cloche. Et je vais tout faire pour savoir ce que c'est.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Derek qui lui rendit son baiser. Ils se laissèrent emporter. L'aîné passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Stiles qui se colla encore plus à Derek.

- Hum hum …

Ils se séparèrent d'un seul mouvement et regardèrent vers la porte. Lydia.

- Derek, tu peux nous laisser ? demanda Stiles.

Ce dernier acquiesça et sortit du bureau, la porte se refermant derrière lui.

- Tu as appris quelque chose ? demanda Lydia.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello ! Voici le chapitre suivant ^^Encore désoler pour l'erreur d'hier :/ **_

_**Bonne lecture en tout cas ! Et n'hésitez à me laisser des reviews ^^**_

* * *

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, Alisson et Erica étaient revenues. Alisson jetait des regards noirs à Stiles et Derek. Scott lui avait sûrement parlé de l'incident. N'en tenant pas compte, ils se posèrent devant un film. Alors que Stiles passait devant Derek pour aller s'assoir, ce dernier l'attrapa et le fit tomber sur ses genoux. Il se calla contre son torse qu'il put sentir musclé sous les habits. Il en avait envie mais ne se sentait pas encore prêt à sauter le pas. Il voulait connaître encore plus son Compagnon. Isaac s'était assis le plus loin possible de Scott. Il le savait mais n'arrivait pas à ne pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Alors que le film se finissait, les parents de Stiles rentrèrent. Stiles se leva d'un bond. Il ne voulait pas encore leur dire pour lui et Derek. Derek semblait avoir compris et ne fit aucun geste pour le retenir. John avait prévenu de la présence des amis de leur fils dans la journée. Lorsqu'ils furent rentrés et qu'ils eurent déposés leurs affaires, Stiles leur présenta ses amis. Il rougit légèrement en présentant Derek mais fit comme si de rien n'était. Cathérina fixa pendant quelques secondes Alisson.

- Tu ne serais pas une Argent par hasard ?

A l'évocation du nom de la jeune fille, Stiles qui se trouvait juste devant Derek le sentit se tendre comme une corde. Il passa sa main dans son dos et trouva celle de Derek qui la lui attrapa. Ce contact l'aida à se calmer. Mais la tension était toujours présente.

- En effet, je fais partie de la famille Argent. Vous connaissez notre famille ?

- Disons que nous avons participé à certaines de vos activités pour nos recherches …, dit John, sentant la colère le gagner.

- Attendez, Argent comme la fameuse famille qui chasse les créatures surnaturelles et principalement les loups-garous.

- En effet, dit Alisson fière que l'on connaisse sa famille.

Cette fois, ce fut Stiles qui serra la main de Derek, ayant soudainement peur pour lui. Mais il n'avait pas compté sur la réaction de son père.

- Je vous prie de quitter ma maison immédiatement ! dit-il sur un ton froid et colérique.

Tout le monde était complètement interloqué par ce qu'il se passait.

- Mais … mais …, essaya-t-elle de dire, ne comprenant pas elle-même ce qu'il se passait.

- Nous avons assisté à vos chasses, je devrais même dire vos massacres. Vous avez tué des familles entières parce qu'elles étaient différentes de ….

- Parce qu'ils étaient des monstres ? dit-elle à son tour sous le coup de la colère.

Elle ne la vit pas venir. Cathérina venait de lui mettre une gifle.

- Vous … Vous avez tué des innocents qui n'avaient jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit. Simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents et que vous n'acceptiez pas ce fait.

Maintenant SORTEZ ! finit-elle en criant.

Comprenant qu'elle était de trop, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Scott était resté à sa place. Comprenant que ce qu'avait fait la famille de sa petite amie n'était pas correct du tout. Cependant …

- Scott, tu viens !

Ce n'était même pas une question. Mais plutôt un ordre. Et à la surprise de tout le monde, il alla la rejoindre, comme un toutou accourait vers son maître. Ils activèrent leur téléporteur et disparurent. Ne pouvant faire de la magie par eux-mêmes, leurs parents leur avaient donné de quoi voyager rapidement.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, lança Cathérina qui s'assit sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Stiles s'approcha d'elle et la serra fort dans ses bras. D'un accord tacite, tout le monde décida de rentrer chez eux. Pour ne pas changer, ce fut Derek qui fut le dernier à partir. La porte étant fermée, personne ne pouvant les voir, Derek prit Stiles dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que …

- Désolé de quoi ? Tu ne connais le monde de la magie que depuis peu, c'est normal que tu ne connaisses pas grand chose. Et puis, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne savais pas qu'une de leur fille était présente à l'école. Je vais devoir faire plus attention.

Fais attention à toi ! dit-il en embrassant Stiles.

Puis il disparut sous ses yeux. Stiles retint ses larmes et retourna dans la maison. Il n'avait pas vu les deux paires d'yeux les regardant par la fenêtre de la cuisine.

- Tu sembles plutôt bien t'entendre avec ce Derek ?

Stiles recula face à l'affirmation à peine cachée sous la question. John se mit à sa hauteur.

- Nous voulons juste ton bonheur. S'il te rend heureux, alors cela nous convient.

Cette fois, il ne retint pas ses larmes et se jeta dans les bras de son père.

Ils passèrent la soirée à rire de ce que racontait Stiles sur son compagnon. La semaine se passa sans le moindre incident. John, en apprenant que des élèves étaient venu menacer son fils directement chez eux, était rentré dans une colère noire. Il alla directement au lycée et prévint le Directeur que si quelque chose n'était pas fait rapidement, il s'en chargerait.

Il était assis dans l'un des compartiments du train. Il était tout seul pour le moment. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Stiles leva la tête de sa lecture et fit un grand sourire avant de se lever.

- Isaac ! Tu vas bien ?

Ce dernier acquiesça. Il ne fallut attendre que quelques minutes pour qu'ils soient tous deux rejoints par le reste de la troupe. Il ne manquait plus que Scott. Qui ne montra pas le bout de son nez de tout le trajet. Derek fut le dernier arrivant. A peine eut-il franchit la porte que Stiles lui sauta dessus pour l'embrasser.

- Il y a des endroits pour faire ça ! lança Jackson.

- Tu peux parler toi, hein, répondit directement Lydia. Tu ne disais pas la même chose quand …

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, son petit ami ayant mis sa main devant sa bouche faisant les gros yeux. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le château avait été entièrement reconstruit. Certains élèves n'étaient pas revenus cependant. La Directrice avait passé les vacances à faire le tour des familles pour leur assurer que leurs enfants ne risquaient plus rien à l'école.

Arriva le dîner.

- Je remercie chacun d'entre vous d'être revenu. J'ai assuré à vos parents que l'école est un endroit sûr. Et je tiendrai parole. De nouveaux sorts ont été installés assurant une sécurité maximale.

Je laisse la parole au Professeur Potter.

- Merci Minerva. Comme je vous l'ai dit quelques temps après la rentrée, en plus de rassembler les maisons, je souhaite que chaque binôme prépare quelque chose pour la fin de l'année. Il faudra le présenter devant les autres élèves, mais aussi devant vos familles.

De plus, avant les derniers évènements, nous avions convenu d'un match de Quidditch avec des équipes composées des membres des deux maisons en rapprochement. Le premier match aura lieu dans deux semaines.

Il se rassit sous les paroles de chaque élève qui commentait ce qui venait d'être dit.

Ce que Stiles n'avait pas évoqué, c'était qu'il avait passé la dernière semaine à essayer de trouver qu'il voulait faire avec Derek. Il n'avait aucune idée. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait avalé un nombre incalculable de livres afin d'avoir des idées. Mais rien ne lui était venu.

Alors que tout le monde se levait pour rejoindre son dortoir, Potter s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor. Il fit signe à tout le monde de rester pendant que les autres sortaient en les regardant.

- Je suis plus que satisfait de ce qu'il se passe avec les Serpentards. Cela prouve que ce n'est pas la maison qui fait le sorcier. Je voulais également vous féliciter pour ce que vous avez fait pendant l'affrontement. Vous avez tous fait preuve d'une grande maîtrise de vos pouvoirs.

D'un signe de la tête, il autorisa tout le monde à partir.

- Stiles, tu peux rester un moment ?

Ses amis le regardèrent tout se sortant de la salle. D'ailleurs, à l'extérieur de cette dernière attendait les autres membres de leur groupe.

- Je tenais à te remercier personnellement.

- Je n'ai rien fait de particulier professeur.

- Ma tâche cette année va être de t'apprendre à contrôler ton pouvoir. Et surtout de savoir jusqu'où où il va.

Stiles sortit de la salle plusieurs minutes plus tard. Personne ne lui posa de question, commençant à le connaître. S'il voulait leur dire quelque chose, il le ferait de lui-même. Apercevant Scott essayant de partir en douce, Stiles l'interpella devant tout le monde.

- Scott !

Ce dernier couina et se retourna, la tête basse.

- Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe, non ? Pas de nouvelles de la semaine, et là, tu allais nous éviter ?

- C'est que …

- C'est que quoi ? Alisson ne veut plus que tu nous parles c'est ça ? dit Stiles sur un ton de colère.

Scott se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Depuis quand tu fais ce que l'on te dit ? Depuis quand tu es devenu son chien ?

Il n'y allait pas avec le dos de la cuillère, mais il voulait faire réagir son ami. Il avait marqué un point. Scott leva la tête et chacun put voir un éclair de colère dans les yeux de ce dernier. Derek se plaça devant Stiles pour le protéger.

- T'inquiète pas, je vais m'en occuper, dit-il en repassant devant lui tout lui déposant un rapide baiser.

Je t'attends Scott. Montre à tout le monde que tu es bien le petit toutou d'Alisson.

Scott devint fou. Il sauta sur Stiles qui esquiva avec facilité et envoya bouler son ami.

- C'est tout ce que tu as ? cria-t-il.

Personne ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça. Lydia était inquiète. Scott se releva et recommença avec le même résultat. Soudain, Stiles attrapa le visage de Scott.

- Nous sommes tes amis. Tu peux nous dire ce qu'il se passe.

Scott ne semblait rien entendre. Il frappa Stiles au niveau de l'estomac. Derek voulait s'interposer mais Lydia l'en empêcha. Elle avait deviné ce que voulait faire Stiles.

- Nous sommes là …, dit Stiles tout en laissant les larmes couler.

Elles touchèrent les mains de Scott qui sembla reprendre conscience. Il s'aperçut de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il essaya de reculer devant l'horreur qu'il venait de commettre. Mais Stiles le maintenait toujours fermement.

- Tu peux nous parler, nous dire ce qu'il se passe. Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?

- Je ne sais pas … c'est plus fort que moi ! Dès que quelqu'un dit du mal d'elle, je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma colère.

Je ne sais pas … Vraiment, dit-il en s'effondrant sur le sol.

Stiles le suivit et le prit dans ses bras.

- A mon tour de prendre soin de toi. Je vais t'aider.


End file.
